The Power of One
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Someone's been kidnapping the female mages of guilds, and it seems like Fairy Tail is next on the hit list. Can Natsu protect his nakama, and can Jellal save his beloved from being taken?
1. Dark Cloud Over Fairy Tail

**A/N: ok, so here's an new one. I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think, I love hearing from all of you. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I stood with the rest of my guild members in the main hall of Fairy Tail, called together for an unexpected meeting by Makarov. His face looked grave as he surveyed us, his eyes like chips of steel, cold and icy. That's when my blood froze over. Whenever master looked like that, it usually meant something terrible was happening.

I looked around the room. Next to me, Gray, Erza, and Natsu stood, staring up at Makarov with questioning eyes. Beyond them stood little Wendy, trembling. Cana stood next to her, swaying a bit, but her attention was focused on Master.

Almost everyone was here, except for Gildarts, who was off on another one of his escapades into the unknown. But everyone else was here, Laxus and the Raijinshu, Levy with Shadow gear and Gajeel, Macao and Romeo, who was making a fist.

I sweat dropped. Everyone here was so powerful. We had dragonslayers, demonslayers, the one and only Titania, and then there was me.

I mean, sure, I was pretty good at fighting nowadays. I could summon 3 spirits at the same time, and still have plenty of magic power. However, being me, I'd prefer to stay out of fights. And judging from the look on Makarov's face, there was sure to be fighting coming up.

"Listen up, you brats!" He boomed in his deep voice, which contrasted with his extrememly small body. It could've been a funny sight at any other time, but judging from the seriousness in his tone, this was not the time to laugh.

"I have received concerning reports from the Magic Council. For the past week, someone has been targeting magic guilds all around. They've been kidnapping several female mages from these guilds, and no one has seen hide nor hair of these girls since."

I gasped, wrapping my arms around my chest as if to comfort myself. Next to me Erza snarled and grabbed her sword.

Makarov looked at all of us evenly. "This is not some lighthearted matter. I have received word that several mages, ones we know, have been taken."

"Who, Master? Who's been taken?" Levy asked, voicing the question we'd all been thinking.

He sighed, and hesitated. We waited, with bated breath, for him to tell us of our kidnapped comrades. "Chelia from Lamia Scale, Jennny from Blue Pegasus, Yukino from Sabertooth, and Kagura and Milliana from Mermaid Heel."

Erza tensed, and Natsu and Gray quickly grabbed her arms, just in time too. She lunged at the stage, her eyes round with anger and confusion. She gave one loud scream of agony, and my heart went out to her. Kagura and Milliana were two of Erza's friends, Milliana being somewhat of a little sister from the Tower of Heaven.

I also felt a pang in my chest at the thought of Yukino being taken. As the bearer to the last two zodiac keys, and me being the holder of the remaining 10, I felt a special connection to her. We had worked together during the dragon rage after the Grand Magic games, and she had become a very close friend to me.

Erza continued her rampage. "Master!" She snarled. "Who are these people? Are they mages, or regular people? Either way, whoever they are, they do not take Milliana without some sort of consequence!"

Makarov stared evenly down at her, while the rest of us cringed away from the fierce Scarlet mage.

"Peace, Erza. Know that we are doing what we can to find out more." He said, trying to soothe her anger.

"What do you want us to do, Master?" Laxus said in his deep voice, looking calm and collected like only Laxus could.

Makarov turned to him. "From now on, no female mage is to be alone," he began, staring us down. "Always try to stay in groups of two or three, more if possible. For those of you living outside of the dorms, I suggest you either get a dorm in Fairy Hills, or find someone else to stay with. I don't want any of you to get caught. As soon as the Magic Council has a plan, I will tell you what to do. But for now, you need to keep an eye and a ear out. As you heard, anyone can be taken, even the most powerful mages. You need to have caution." Makarov finished, his eyes stern and hard. This was not a lighthearted matter. It was serious.

I glanced at Erza. She was standing in front of the stage, her arms hanging limply by her sides. From her right hand, her sword hung. I watched as Gray cautiously took her hand and began to pry her fingers off the handle one at a time, until she let go. The sword clattered to the ground with an empty, hollow clank. Erza just stood there, not protesting, just deathly quiet.

I waked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her my support. She turned to look at me, and I gasped silently. For she had tears running down her face, and she never looked so defeated. I felt tears of my own well up, and soon, I was crying along with her. Her pain and sorrow was palpable.

I suddenly felt arms encasing me, and I looked up. For the second time, Natsu looked at me calmly, and pulled me into a tight hug. Erza received the same treatment from Gray. I leaned into Natsu's warm body, resting my head against his solid chest, feeling comforted in his strong arms. I knew just how much Natsu cared for the both of us, and knew that he'd do everything in his power to make sure none of us would be harmed. That was Natsu's way. Nothing hurt his family.

Makarov stared down at us, sadness in his eyes as he watched us fall apart, the rest of the guild just barely keeping it together.

"Be faithful, my children. We will get through this."

_**Jellal's POV**_

I ran through the woods, panting with exhaustion, but determined to get to the one city I'd been trying to get to for the past 2 days. Running non stop.

I needed to get to Fairy Tail. I needed their help.

Meredy had been kidnapped.

I remember it all, two days ago. I had left Meredy in the small inn at the the town we'd stopped at. I was going to go to the nearest bar, to get information on the people who were kidnapping female mages. She'd locked the door, and we'd even made a secret knock so she'd know it was me. This was how paranoid I'd been, scared to death that she'd be taken.

How I wish it didn't happen, but two hours later, full of disappointment from unneeded information, I entered the inn, heading for our room. I felt so ripped off, losing so much money for such unnecessary information that didn't get me anywhere. I walked down the hall, and turned the corner. And I stopped when I saw the door to our room, ripped off its hinges. And Meredy's pink coat, lying in the hallway.

I'd torn down the hall, entering our room, to find it ransacked and torn apart. But the worst thing, Meredy was gone.

I had immediately ran out of the inn, out of town, sprinting to Magnolia. And now, here I was, several miles away from the people I knew would help.

Not to mention, I had to see if Erza was ok. Please, I prayed while running. If there's any decent god left in this world, please let her be safe.

Even though Erza and I were... well, I didn't exactly know for sure what we were. Even though I loved her, I still couldn't allow myself to be with her. I am still encased in darkness, I thought to myself. And Erza is the light. Until I have atoned for all of my sins, I cannot love someone who walks in the light.

The city came into view, interrupting my stream of thoughts. With renewed effort, I pushed my legs harder and harder, focused on getting to the one guild that I'd come to love and respect. And focused on getting to the one person I cherished more than anything, even life itself.

Please, please, help. You're the only guild that can. Fairy Tail, I'm counting on you.

And please, Erza, please be safe.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Like it? I hope so. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, so we can find out what's going to happen with Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, and Erza. In case you didn't know, this is mainly going to be a Nalu and Jerza fsnfic, with maybe a hint of gruvia and/or Gale.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	2. More Unfortunate News

_**Erza's POV**_

I sat at one of the tables in the guild hall, feeling utterly defeated. Milliana, I thought to myself, bitterly. They took Milliana.

Memories of her swam around in my head, memories of us. My almost little sister. She went through so much in the past few years, with the Tower of Heaven, Jellal, Simon, and the Grand Magic Games. Not to mention, her childhood.

I sighed, for once in my life, clueless. What could I do? Without knowing who these people were, what they were up to, or even their location, I was a sitting duck.

My eyes flitted over to where Natsu stood, still questioning Makarov. He looked frantic, waving his arms. That's my Natsu, I thought. Always wanting to go barging into everything.

Lucy sat down across from me, her eyes red from rubbing them. "Hi," she murmured, handing me a tissue. "How are you faring?"

I took the tissue and blotted my eyes, still wet from more unshed tears. "I guess I'm ok," I began. "Just wish I knew who these people were and where they took Milliana and the others."

Lucy nodded, silent. I remembered the friendship between her and Yukino, and I sympathized for her, knowing how she felt.

Gray and Juvia sat down next to us. Gray gave me a hesitant grin. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked me gently. I chuckled. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I replied, giving a half hearted smile.

"Because we all know how you're feeling," Juvia said, her blue hair falling gently down her back. "Juvia knows that if it was anyone Juvia loved, she'd feel terribly upset as well."

I clasped Juvia's hand in mine. "Thank you Juvia." I said sincerely.

I stood up and grabbed my sword. I had leaned it on the side of the table, and with relief I quickly strapped it back onto my belt, comforted by the familiar weight of my weapon.

"I'm going to go back to Fairy Hills." I said. Lucy began to stand up. "Do you want-"

I raised a hand. "No Lucy, it's fine. It's only a short walk, it's broad daylight, and there are people walking in the city. As far as we know, these fiends only seem to attack during the night, like the cowards they are. Not to mention-" I said, using my thumb to push my sword out of its sheath a bit, just to show its razor sharp edge, "-even if they did come near me, they'd pay with their lives for taking Milliana."

I looked hard at each of them. Gray had one hand on Juvia's wrist, to prevent her from coming with me. He gave me a hard look. "Just don't get caught. I don't want master throwing me to the sharks cuz I let you leave."

I chuckled. "Take care of Lucy and Juvia." I said, giving him a look when I said Juvia. His eyes widened and he looked away, his usually pale cheeks pinkening. Juvia gasped and blushed.

I left the three of them to their own devices, stopping only when Lucy called out to me. I turned, and she ran up, leaving Juvia and Gray alone, who looked glad for the privacy.

"Listen we'll find them, I promise." Lucy began. She pointed over my shoulder to where Natsu was still arguing with master, no doubt asking to go and kick some ass. "Natsu will do anything to protect us, and to make us happy. Which means he'll do anything in his power to keep us safe and find the others. I know it."

I looked long and hard at Lucy. "You believe that strongly in him," I stated. Lucy blushed. I smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "And I believe too. It'll be ok," I said, not really convincing myself, but doing enough to convince Lucy.

I turned again and walked to the door, intent on finding space to clear my head. Otherwise, I'd end up somewhere in the forest, searching for theses kidnappers, and quite possibly, getting myself caught. And I couldn't let that happen.

Just before I reached the doors of the guild, they slammed open, letting light shine in. I covered my eyes at the sudden brightness, and when I got used to it, I cautiously opened my eyes.

A figure stood there, panting and out of breath. His blue hair was shaggy and windswept, and his green- hazel eyes were glazed over with fatigue. A red tattoo ringed his right eye.

He wore a blue cloak over his armor, and it flapped open to reveal a familiar symbol.

Crime Sorcière.

Jellal.

I gasped, staring into his tired eyes. He stood there panting with exhaustion.

"Er...za," he gasped, sounding relieved. He suddenly pitched forward, and I lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Jellal?" I murmured, just as people came crowding over to see.

He blinked up at me. "Thank god you're ok..." he whispered. "I was afraid that you might've been taken."

I blinked. "But why are you here?" I asked.

Jellal's eyes began to close, his mind clouding over with exhaustion. His mouth opened, and I had to lean in close to hear what he was saying.

"Meredy's...be...en ta...taken." he murmured, before losing consciousness.

_**Gray's POV**_

Juvia and I hurried over to Erza's hunched form, only to see her crouched over a man. A very familiar looking man, with cerulean blue hair, and a red tattoo circling his right eye.

"J...Jellal?" Juvia gasped, confusion drawn on her face. I bent down and put my hand on Erza's shoulder. "Why is he here?" I questioned.

Erza looked up at me, her eyes solid chips of ice. "That is the last straw," she snarled. "They've taken Meredy."

My whole body went cold. "They...they took Meredy?" I asked, dumbfounded. Another one?

Juvia gasped, clinging onto my arm for support. I didn't blame her. Meredy and Juvia were friends, and I understood her pain at seeing her friend taken.

But that also woke me up. For the past few weeks, I've slowly accepted Juvia to be more than just a friend. She was kind, loving, and powerful, and actually, quite beautiful.

Juvia could be next, I thought to myself. A fierce desire to protect her rose in me, and I slipped my arm around her shoulders, giving her a brief, comforting hug. She looked up at me in shock. "Gray, what are you-"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said, squeezing her shoulders. She smiled tentatively, tears pooling in her eyes, and she buried her head in my chest.

I looked down at Erza, who was gently setting Jellal on the ground. "He's asleep," she clarified. "He was probably running for 2 days, without food or water. Let's get him to the infirmary."

Gajeel and Laxus stepped forward and hoisted the blue haired man up, carrying him to the infirmary with Erza hot on their heels. I vaguely remembered the three men together in the Fairy Tail B team during the Grand Magic games.

I watched Erza go, seeing her never drop her eyes from Jellal's sagging form. She's such a hypocrite, I thought to myself, snorting. She tells me to be with Juvia, yet she stands there with Jellal, oblivious to it all.

Someone has to get those two together and be done with it.

_**Natsu's POV**_

It's not everyday you get to see Erza cry, I thought as I watched her follow Gajeel and Laxus carry Jellal way.

I don't want to ever see her cry again.

I had watched the whole scene from afar. And everything I heard made me clench my fists in anger.

Meredy was kidnapped. My eyes flashed over to Lucy, who was standing a little ways off to the side, her eyes wide.

She's freaking out, I thought to myself. She's afraid. They could be taken too.

That thought pissed me off. No way in hell, I thought. They're not gonna get their slimy hands on Lucy, and they'll rue the day they made Erza cry.

I stalked over to Makarov. "Oi, Gramps," I said, standing in front of the older man. He looked down at me, his eyes troubled.

"Natsu, my boy, what is it now?" He asked, not unkindly. I pointed a finger at the disappearing back of Erza. "They made her cry. You know I can't let that go unnoticed."

Makarov sighed, almost defeatedly. "Natsu, as I told you before, we can't go running into the unknown," he said, sounding tired.

"They took Meredy. How long will it be before one of us gets taken? What if it's Levy? Or Lucy!? And with Erza in this unbalanced state, who knows how long it'll be before she gets herself into something she can't get out of? What then?" I asked, beginning to rant.

Makarov raised his hand. "Peace Natsu. Your anger is overclouding your judgement to see clearly. You know we cannot do anything. As much as it pains me, we have to wait for more information."

I snarled and spun on my heels. I knew that Makarov was right, but seeing my nakama in pain did not sit well with me.

I walked over to Lucy, who was in the midst of a conversation with Levy.

"No, really, I'd gladly stay with you," Levy was saying.

Lucy shook her head. "No Levy," she argued. "Stay in the dorms, it's the safest. I'll find-"

"I'll protect her," I heard myself say, coming up and wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, Natsu will- hold on! What?" She exclaimed, looking at me as if I'd grown another head.

I looked at her, confused. "Why not? I've done it before, and it's not like I'm going to steal you away."

Levy blushed madly while Lucy's eyes got bigger and bigger, until I thought they were gonna pop out of her head.

"You...sleep...at my...place?" She gasped out. I scratched my head. "Um, well yeah. I do it all the time, so-"

"Gahh! Shut up!" She shrieked, jumping up and clamping her hand over my mouth. Levy giggled, and Lucy's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Fine," she muttered, glaring at Levy, who promptly shut up, stifling her giggles.

I grinned. "There we go," I said, taking Lucy's hand and dragging her to the door. "So let's go!"

"Hey! Hey let go of me! Who said I was going now!?"

* * *

"How many girls do we have now?" The man whispered to his companion, sitting down outside the abandoned warehouse. Inside, quiet sobbing and whispering could be heard.

The man's companion, wearing a dark suit, his face hidden in shadow, grinned. "So far, about 50. But that's still not enough. We need more magic power."

The other man smiled. "You want more power huh? Then let's get those Fairy girls. Remember Titania? She's got enough power to rival the magic council. Not to mention the others, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Levy..."

The man continues to ramble, and the other one looked out into the forest.

After a few minutes, a magic vehicle drove up. Two men hopped out, and pulled a wriggling girl out from the back.

"Sorry boss," one of them yelled out. "We had to far to catch this one, and the ride took most of the night."

The man in the suit straightened up and watched as they pulled the girl closer, noting her pink hair and purple eyes.

She was bound hand and foot, and had a rag tied around her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Got a good one thought"

"She's a fighter."

"She's got a nice amount of magic power too."

The man in the suit stood and walked over to the captive, and pulled her gag off. She spat immediately and glared up at him.

"Who the hell are you," she snarled, yanking at her bonds.

The man in the suit smiled and gave a small bow. "I am Styx, at your service. And you are?"

"Why should I tell you?" She gasped out, her eyes burning with hatred. "You are a monster, stealing girls in the night like a coward."

Styx laughed, and gestured with his head. "It was nice to meet you, my lovely. I'm sure my men will get you comfortable, and you can be with the rest of the girls."

The men began to drag her away, kicking and screaming. Meredy never felt so scared in her entire life. "Jellal," she whispered, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

Please, she thought to herself. Save me.

Styx laughed with glee as he watched the girl be taken away. His companion walked up to him. "Sir?"

Styx turned to him. "Bring me the Fairy girls. I want them."

* * *

**A/N: oh dear, what's going to happen now? Find out in chapter 3. Hope you liked it.**

**About the name, Styx, it's the name of one of the 5 rivers in the underworld. There is a reason why I chose this name. You'll find out later in the story.**

**What did you think of it so far?**


	3. A Thief in the Night

Meredy was roughly thrown into a windowless room, lit only by an old, dusty lightbulb. Her bonds were untied, her gag ripped of, and she fell on the hard, concrete floor.

"Sleep well," a nasty voice said, and the door slammed shut behind her, locks bolting into place.

Meredy shook herself off, and slowly sat up, meeting several pairs of scared eyes. However, one girl in particular, did not look scared. Defiant, more like. She had long black hair and golden eyes, a headband in her hair. She kept grasping for her side like she was reaching for something.

A sword, Meredy realized. This was Kagura, of Mermaid Heel.

"You're Meredy, from Crime Sorcière, am I correct?" Kagura asked in a steely voice. Meredy nodded. "Kagura, of Mermaid Heel." She replied, her voice shaking.

Kagura's eyes softened as she took in the frightened girl. "It'll be alright," she said gently, surprising Meredy. Kagura held out her hand. Meredy crawled over and sat next to the black haired mage.

Kagura nodded to the 4 girls she was surrounded by. "These are some of my close friends. That's Milliana-" she said, pointing to the girl with red marks on her face, catlike ears in her hair, and dressed in a purple cloak, "-that's Chelia," she continued, pointing to the pink haired girl sitting next to Milliana. She smiled wearily and waved.

Kagura turned to the other two girls, one in a purple dress with long blond hair and the other, a smaller girl with white-blue hair and wearing a blue dress. "This is Jenny from Blue Pegasus and Yukino from Sabertooth."

Meredy waved, but her heart wasn't into it. She wanted to get out of here. "Where are we? What do these people want?"

Kagura shrugged, mystified. "I don't know. But these men are cowards, preying on us in the dark. Milliana and I were ambushed late at night after closing up the guild hall."

"I was roughly dragged out of my bed at night," Yukino murmured, tears forming. She touched her side worridly. "They took my keys...they took my spirits."

Kagura gritted her teeth. "They took our weapons, and they threw us in here. Now we sit, like pigs waiting for slaughter."

Chelia sighed. "And we can't even use our magic in here. These men have done some sort of anti-magic spell, so we're powerless."

Meredy gazed at the door, feeling hopeless and lost.

Jellal, please hurry. I have a feeling that this is more than just a natural kidnapping. Please, save me. She thought, tears dripping down her cheeks.

_**Lucy's POV**_

We arrived at my home on Strawberry street, and I quickly unlocked the door, ushering Natsu inside.

I locked the door behind me, making sure it was locked tight, before I made my way into the living room. Natsu was reclining on the couch, looking totally relaxed and at home.

"Comfy, huh?" I said, walking past him to the kitchen. Natsu laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? I love your house, and I love hanging out with you."

I froze, keeping my back to him so he couldn't see the deep blush that was forming on my cheeks. His words warmed me on the inside, and part of me wanted to squeal and jump up and down like a little girl.

Keep calm, I told myself. You are calm, you are collected, you are zen. Relax. You are Buddha.

It wasn't working.

I gave a little awkward laugh and turned, expecting to see him grinning in response.

Only, he wasn't.

Actually, he was looking at me with a serious look in his usually carefree eyes.

"Lucy," he began, looking uncomfortable. "Listen, I want you to know," he gulped, and I swear I sad his own cheeks redden, " I want you to know that I'm here for you, and I promise I will protect you with my life." He finished, looking away.

I blinked. And opened my mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again.

Jesus christ, I told myself. You're not a fish!

I quietly walked over to the couch and sat next to Natsu, taking one of his hands into my own. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Thank you," I breathed, and I reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

_**Jellal's POV**_

When I finally opened my eyes, I was laying in some bed, my hand firmly grasped in someone else's.

I looked over to my right and noticed Erza, sleeping on the side of my bed, her hand clenching mine. Her face looked so soft while she was sleeping, I noted.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and her fingers twitched. Seconds later, her warm brown eyes opened. She yawned and sat up, noticing I was awake.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed, leaning over me. "How are you doing?" She asked, her hair falling around me like a Scarlet curtain. Her scent, strawberries and vanilla, enveloped me, and I inhaled her delicious aroma.

"Erza," I murmured, slowly sitting up, forcing her to lean back. She looked at me with concern in her sweet eyes, and I felt a pang of regret. Regret for all the terrible things I've done that won't let me be with this perfect woman.

Snap out of it, I thought to myself angrily. It's your fault, so you have to deal with the consequences.

Erza put her hand on mine once more. "Jellal, I'm sorry to ask you this right away, but can you tell me anything from when Meredy was kidnapped?" She asked, her voice urgent.

I shook my head. "I was trying to find out more information about these kidnappers. I left her in our room, locked tight, with a secret pass code for me to enter the room. When I came back, the door was broken down and her jacket was laying on the ground. Our room was ransacked, and she was gone. It was right then I knew she'd been taken, and that's when I came here. If anyone can help, it would be you." I said, looking straight at her.

She bit her lip and concentrated. "Why are they targeting female mages? I don't understand. With Milliana taken-"

"What?" I gasped, effectively cutting her off. "They have Milliana?" Erza nodded, her face stony. "They have her, Kagura, Jennny from Blue Pegasus, Yukino from Sabertooth, and Chelia from Lamia Scale."

"And countless more," I said. "There's reports from all the lesser guilds. Countless female mages are being taken. People are becoming scared, Erza." I'm becoming scared, I thought, looking at her. If anything were to happen to you, I'd lose my mind.

Erza continued to stare off into space, oblivious to my inner turmoil.

She suddenly stood. "I will help you find Meredy. From now on, you and I will work as a team to bring all of our comrades back, safe and sound."

She held out her hand to me, her eyes determined. My mind flashed back to the time of Nirvana, back when I was confused and empty of memories. All but the memory of one person.

Erza Scarlet.

She'd held her hand out to me in the same way, with the same fierce determination lighting up her eyes.

That's what makes her so special, I mused. This tough, powerful woman is determined to go to the ends of the world to help the people she loves.

I reached up and took her hand.

_**Natsu's POV **_

It was now late, and Lucy was asleep on my shoulder as we lay side by side on the couch.

Telling her before, telling her that I'd be there for her, really scared me. First of all, I had no clue what I was feeling, I still don't, and second, the thought of losing her scared the crap outta me.

She twitched in her sleep. Her face tightened, filled with fear. She was having a night mare. She suddenly cried out, and jerked up, almost falling off the couch.

"Hey, hey," I said, grabbing her arm and rubbing her back. "You ok?"

Lucy looked at me, fear written on her face. "It was so real," she murmured. "I dreamt that I had been stolen by these weird men. They dressed me and other girls in these weird clothes, and we were going to be sacrificed to some demon." She nuzzled into my chest, trembling.

"Hey, it's ok," I said, soothing the terrified mage. "I'm here, and I won't let that happen. I won't let you get taken."

She nodded into my chest. I rubbed her back one more time. "Come on," I said, picking her up, and carrying her to her bed. "Let's get you some rest," I set her down and settled her in. As I was about to turn and leave, she suddenly clutched onto my scarf. I looked down at her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered. I smiled gently, and quickly climbed up into the bed with her, laying down beside her. "Okay," I whispered, holding her hand. "I'll stay. "

* * *

I woke up suddenly about 4 hours later. It was pitch black outside, the night quiet.

I looked over at Lucy. She was sleeping quietly, her arm thrown over my neck. Her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep.

I leaned over and gently kissed her on her forehead before slipping out of bed, quickly making my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I splashed cold water on my face.

Suddenly, I heard a loud smash and Lucy began to scream. My heart froze in my chest. No, no, NO! my heart screamed.

I opened the door just in time to see a man, dressed in black, clutching Lucy in his arms. He was halfway out her window, with her struggling and kicking. She saw me, and with desperation shining in her wild eyes, she reached a hand out towards me.

"Natsu," she shrieked, terror lacing her voice. I dashed for her reaching my own hand out. "Lucy," I screamed.

Please god, no, don't do this.

My hand was about a foot away from hers when I felt a terrible pain in the back of my head. I collapsed, and dimly heard Lucy screaming in pain and fear.

Get up, my head commanded me. Get the hell up!

But suddenly, I felt another terrible pain explode on my head. Darkness consumed me, and the last thing I heard was Lucy wailing my name.

Lucy...

Then my sight faded, and I knew nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: yes I really did end it like thay. Gomenasai, but I promise I'll have the next one up soon.**

**Keep in mind Lucy's dream, that'll come in handy in the future.**

**I hope you like it and if you have any free time, feel free to drop a review. And a bight thanks to those who have fsvorited, followed or reviewed so far. I will be doing this after every chapter from now on.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	4. Strikeback

_**Natsu's POV**_

When I finally came to, it was sunny outside. I immediately sat up, wincing at the pain lacing through the back of my head. I touched the extremely sore spot, wincing at the slightest touch. When I brought my hand away, it came back red.

I looked around Lucy's apartment. It was trashed, tables flipped glass shattered, her window broken. Her bed was ripped up, and a pillow had exploded, the feathery contents spilling out onto the mattress.

Lying next to me was one of Lucy's pans, a heavy metal one. It's bottom was stained with something reddish-black, and I inhaled the metallic, rusty smell. Blood. My blood.

Beyond them, next to a flipped table, lay her pouch of keys. They must have been thrown in the fight, I thought to myself.

I sluggishly got to my feet, stumbling towards the door. On the way, I bent down and grabbed her keys, feeling comforted by something so familiar. I hung them on my belt. As soon as I found Lucy, I would return them to her. The wound on the back of my head throbbed, but I didn't care. I had to find Lucy.

_"I'm here, and I won't let that happen. I won't let you get taken."_

I slammed my fist into the wall, swaying unsteadily. I failed her, I thought. I promised I wouldn't let her be taken, I promised she'd be safe!

I snarled and continued down the hall, the knuckles on my fist bruised and bloody. But the physical pain felt good. Much better than the pain that was currently lacing through my heart.

I made it out of her apartment and began the slow, excruciating walk back to the guild. Damnit, I thought, hissing with each step. Every time I moved, the pain in my head exploded, like someone was setting off a bomb every time I put my foot down. It was unbearable.

Suddenly, a small blue shape appeared in the air next to me. "Natsuuuu!" It cried with happiness.

I looked up at it, blinking. "H...Happy?" I murmured. He floated next to me, his eyes confused. "Natsu! What's wrong? Why are you stumbling? Where's Lucy? And- oh my god! Is that blood?"

I swayed on my feet. I could feel the blood dipping down the back of my neck.

"Happy, get me to the guild," I rasped out. I suddenly became dizzy, and I fell forward, the ground rushing up to meet me.

_**Lucy's POV**_

The men threw me into the back of a magic vehicle, a big, black van. They had bound my hands behind my back, tied my feet together, and gagged me. I couldn't do anything. Tears ran down my face.

This is not happening, this is not happening, I thought. Natsu, please, save me!

But I knew that wasn't going to happen. That man had hit him so hard on the head. I remember seeing his blood fly up, see his limp body collapse on the floor.

He wasn't, he couldn't be dead. Something like that wouldn't take Natsu down that easily.

The van bumped along a road, and I had no idea where i was, or where we were going. The van had no windows, and I couldn't do anything anyway. My keys were laying on her table back at home.

After what seemed like several hours, the van suddenly stopped. I heard voices, and then the doors opened, letting sunlight in. I flinched away from the harsh, unexpected brightness.

"Wow, she certainly is a beauty." Someone said, before roughly yanking me out, shoving a burlap sack over my head. I screamed against my gag and yanked on my bonds, but they were tied too tight. All I could do was struggle hopelessly.

The men dragged me somewhere. I could hear faint sobbing and muffled cries, the sounds of other girls. The other mages who'd been kidnapped, I realized.

The screams faded, and I was thrown on a rough cement floor. I could hear the sounds of the door closing behind me, and my blindfold was suddenly torn off, exposing my face. My gag was removed, and the rope that was tied around my ankles was cut.

I was in a small cement room, bare of any furnishings except for a table and two chairs, one of them currently occupied.

He was a man in a dark suit, with a long, pallid face and sunken red eyes. He had a small, greasy pile of long black hair atop his head, and when he smiled at me, his teeth were pointy.

I cringed away. Dear god, I thought, he's a zombie and a vampire!

He walked over to me and took my chin, his long claw-like nails digging into my skin. "So you are Lucy Heartfilia," he drawled, looking me over with his cold, droopy eyes.

I glared up at him, even though fear was coursing through my veins.

"Yeah, asshole. And who the hell are you?" I snarled, jerking my face out of his grasp. He chuckled, a dry, scraping sound that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. Not the most pleasant noise.

"I am Styx, at your service," he said, jauntily, and giving me a bow.

Somehow, through my terror, I found that funny. "Cute," I snorted. "You could get a job at a circus. They need freaks like you, anyway."

Dear god, where it did I get this mouth? He's gonna kill me, I thought.

Instead, Styx smiled and laughed, turning to sit down. "There are rumors all over of your stunning beauty, but up close, you're more radiant than the sun."

I sweat dropped at such a corny line. "Flattery will get you nowhere," I hissed.

Styx laughed. He looked over my shoulder to where the men were standing. "Please take her to the chamber I prepared, and make sure she's comfortable."

They came over and grabbed my arms, hauling me to my feet.

Styx looked at me one more time. "Rest now, gorgeous. For you will need every ounce of energy for what I have planned in the future."

Then they took me away, screaming and kicking.

Natsu, I thought, please! Save me!

_**Gray's POV**_

I looked up just as the doors to the guild opened, revealing Happy, Natsu's blue Exceed, carrying the pink haired dragonslayer. He was passed out, dangling limply from Happy grasp.

"Help", Happy wailed, sounding desperate. "Natsu's injured!"

I immediately dropped what I was doing- eating a sandwich- and raced over to Happy, who was setting Natsu down on the floor.

Erza and Jellal- who had recovered from his journey here- got to him before me. Erza gently took Natsu's head, about to place it on her lap, when she gasped. She pulled one of her hands away and it came back red. Red with blood.

I stormed over to Happy, feeling a sense of unease settle within me.

"Where the hell is Lucy?" I snarled. Lucy and Natsu went home together, Natsu deciding he'd watch her. So where was she, and why was Natsu injured?

Happy looked up at me, tears pooling in his big eyes, and then he suddenly rushed at me, slamming into my chest and bawling. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around his small body and held him gently.

"Lucy's gone," he wailed, making everyone who had gathered around us freeze, myself included.

"What? What do you mean, she's gone?" Jellal asked, concerned. Next to him, Erza tensed, an angry look beginning to form on her face. Jellal noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sighed, and visibly relaxed.

"I went to the apartment, and found Natsu outside, half dead. When I checked the apartment, Lucy's window was blown inward, and there was glass all over. Her tables were flipped and her bed was all messed up, like she'd been dragged out. There was a big pan on the floor, with blood all over it." Happy gestured to Natsu, who's face scrunched up with pain. "I think he tried to save her, and someone hit him from behind. That's why he's got that wound on his head."

Jellal nodded and bent down, picking up the dragonslayer's prone form. "Let's get him to the infirmary." He said, turning and rushing off.

I turned, and ran straight into the person I was about to look for. Her blue hair was tied into to pigtails, and she looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Gray!" Wendy squeaked, looking apologetic. "G...gomenasai!"

I looked at her. "What are you-gah, never mind. Wendy, I need your help" I said reaching out and taking her hand.

"Wait, what?" The young girl cried out, but I was too busy dragging her to the infirmary.

Suddenly Juvia stepped in my way, a concerned look in her face as she took in me and Wendy. I went cold. Please, I prayed, don't let Juvia have one of her fits!

Instead, she took my other hand. "Juvia can help," she said gently. "Juvia can use her healing water with Wendy's healing magic. It'll help Natsu recover quicker." She said.

I gaped. "Why didn't you say that before? Come on!"

_**Natsu's POV**_

When I finally came to, I opened my eyes to meet 5 pairs of worried eyes staring into my own.

"What?" I rasped, and slowly sat up, pain throbbed in my head, but bearable this time.

"Thank god your okay," a small voice said, and I turned, looking into the worried face of Wendy. She had tears in her eyes. Juvia wrapped an arm around the younger girl and rubbed her back.

Erza looked at me, her eyes hard and fierce. "So, is Happy right then? Lucy's gone?"

A pang went through my chest. "Damnit," I snared, clenching my fists. "They took her in the night, and cowardly hit me from behind instead of facing me. Those bastards! I told Lucy I'd protect her!"

Jellal, who was sitting next to Erza, patted my arm. "We will find her," he said, in a deep, calming voice. "And once we do, we'll give those men a payback they won't forget."

Gray grinned, and held his fist out to me. "We'll get Lucy back," he said. "I know we will."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed. Gray looked at her. "Relax, Juvia," he said. "You know I don't like her like that."

She blushed, staring into his eyes. I snorted and fist bumped Gray, and he turned to look at me.

"Ok." I said.

* * *

About an hour later, when I was feeling well enough to walk, we assembled for another meeting with Makarov. He stood on the bar, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Tension was high in the guild, and everyone was feeling the pressure.

"I'm sure everyone's well aware, that last night, two of our own were brutally attacked, leaving one injured and the other kidnapped," he began, giving us all a grave look. "But we will not leave Lucy behind. Of all the rules in Fairy Tail- as little as they are- this one is our most important. We do NOT leave comrades behind. Fairy Tail is family, and no one in the family gets hurt without consequences!"

A few people cheered. "But master," Erza said, stepping forward, her long red hair swinging down her back. "What can we do?"

Master smiled grimly. "The Magic Council has news," he said. "These men are the dark guild, Hell's Fire. They have been know for many terrible things in the past, but they have never been caught. But now, things will change. For the Council has ordered us, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorcière, and Sabertooth to join forces and eradicate them."

For once, hearing that we would be working with Sabertooth actually comforted me. Sure, they could be obnoxious, annoying, idiotic jerks sometimes, but they were powerful, and I felt comforted knowing that they'd have our backs.

Makarov looked at Erza. "Erza, you are to take, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Juvia, Jellal and Laxus to Hargeon. The other guilds wil, meet you there. We have word that some of Hell's Fire's men were last seen in the woods around the town."

Erza nodded, then whirled and faced us. "You heard master," she said, "Let's go. There's no time to waste."

I grinned evily and made a fist. "What are we waiting for? I'm all fired up," I said, my fist exploding into flames. I turned. "Let's send them a nice payback." I shouted, running for the guild doors, the others following me.

Lucy, wait a bit longer, I thought. I'm coming.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know, there's going to be not such things like rape or slavery in this fanfic. It might seem like that, but it's not. I promise.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for everyone who left a review, favored, or followed. It's much appreciated!**

**Until next time! See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	5. A Heart Speaks

**A/N: ok, so I know you guys were asking for Jerza, so here is a whole chapter dedicated to my OTP. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

Lucy. Milliana. Their faces we swimming around in my head as I looked down on the little seaport of Hargeon.

Beside me, Natsu paced impatiently, his eyes burning with hatred. I knew how close he and Lucy were, but seeing his emotions on this level shocked me. I had no idea he cared for her this much.

My heart softened at the idea of the two of them. They'd be a wonderful couple, I thought. Then my eyes slid to another figure, tall and lean, his blue hair standing out in the sunlight.

Jellal. My heart ached at the sight of him. How I wish I could be with him, but he still kept pushing me away. His latest, the "fiancé" card. He was always such a terrible liar, but this one was off the charts. Still, I respected his decision. I just wish he could see that his actions towards me, the dreadful ones in the past when he was possesed, were forgiven. Not to mention, the Magic Council wasn't even chasing him anymore. I heard Makarov whispering to himself countless times of the Council's gratitude towards Jellal, for taking down so many dark guilds. Now just pardon him, for Pete's sake!

His eyes suddenly flashed up, to meet mine. I blushed and looked away. Stop it, I commanded myself. You are not a lovesick teenager. Get your head back in gear! Snap out of it!

I sighed and turned to the group. Laxus stood before me, silent and steady, calm and collected. Behind him stood Gray and Juvia, locked in conversation. Mira stood next to them, a small smile upon her serene face. Wendy was trying to calm Natsu down, who was still continuing his manic pacing. And Jellal, staring at me with an intense gaze, almost like he was longing for me...

Gahh! I thought to myself, shaking my head. Erza Scarlet, keep it together!

I cleared my throat and hope no one noticed the blush I felt on my cheeks. "Everybody," I said sternly, making them all pause and look at me. "it's now time to meet the other guilds. From there on out, we'll be working as a team to find the kidnapped mages and bring them safely home. But for that, we need teamwork. No fighting, no arguing, and absolutely no complaining," I emphasized, glaring at two mages in particular. Gray gave a sheepish grin and Natsu just glared up at me. He gave a curt nod.

I whirled around, and looked at the slip of paper Makarov had handed me, containing the location of our meeting.

"Ship's Sail Seaport Bar," I murmured, reading the name. I looked down at Hargeon, the sea glinting in the sun."

"Let's go," I said, taking off down the road. Behind me, the others followed, and we raced silently towards the town.

* * *

20 minutes later, we were all settled in at the bar. We were told by Makarov to get some rooms, so I asked for two, one for the boys, and one for the girls.

Suddenly, about 5 minutes into our wait, the door opened, revealing several people in the doorway.

"Ah, Fairy Tail. Always a pleasure to see you," a voice said, and Jura of the Ten Saints walked in, the rest of his Lamia Scale representatives following him. It was Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Toby- that guy seriously freaked me out, with his crazy shouting and his obsession with socks- and Yuka, the wave magic mage.

I smiled and walked up to Jura, reaching out and shaking the Earth mage's hand. I nodded to his companions, who nodded back to me.

**_Jellal's POV_**

I slipped my hood up and retreated to the corner of the bar as Lamia Scale filed in.

I watched as Erza shook Jura's hand, smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. I'm surprised she doesn't make all men go weak in the knees with that killer smile, I thought to myself. Then I looked down at myself. Well, I do.

People began to spread around the bar, mingling. Lyon acknowledged Gray and gave Juvia a hug. Lyon still liked Juvia, but it was clear who had her affection. She smiled at Lyon, then latched herself onto Gray once more.

Sherry was comforting Wendy, who was crying over the missing Chelia, who had formed a strong bond with the sky dragonslayer.

Laxus and Jura were talking quietly to eachother. Jura noticed me and nodded his head in my direction. I nodded back and slipped into the shadows. I wasn't used to this kind of congregation. Even though the Magic Council wasn't out for my blood anymore, I was still "technically" a fugitive.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to me, and placed a cup in my hand. I looked to my right.

Erza sat next to me, a similar cup in her hands. "Hey," she murmured. I looked at her. "Hi," I said.

She was so close. I could smell her wonderful aroma, see her gorgeous silky hair, those full lips, aching to be kissed...

Damnit Jellal! I thought to myself angrily. Don't you dare even think about that!

Erza gave me a sideways look. "I know what your thinking about." She said.

My palms immediately began to sweat, and I rubbed them nervously on my trousers. "Oh really?" I asked, cursing myself for the tremor in my voice.

She turned her head and looked at me. "Your thinking about all those things that you did and how much you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you." She said, leaning in.

I blinked. How did she know? I thought. I opened my mouth to protest, but not a word came out. I could only stare helplessly as this woman leaned in, her eyes glued to mine.

This woman has turned me into a helpless romantic, I thought to myself. Why can't I do anything? I can't kiss her, I can't, I can't...

Our lips were barely brushing eachother when the door opened again, pulling Erza and myself out of our little world. I blushed and looked towards the door, refusing to meet her eyes. She too, was blushing, and looking anywhere but me.

Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus had arrived.

I heard Erza squeak behind me and dive for cover. Did she just...squeak? I though hazily. Then I realized why.

Ichyia was here, along with the ever present Trimens.

I shuddered. Ichyia was scary in his own, creepy, stalkerish way. Erza was constantly telling me of his actions, smelling her hair, creeping up behind her, saying she was his girlfriend. Although I knew it was false, a huge wave of envy rose up in me and I suddenly felt the urge to kick him.

I eyes the Sabertooth gang. Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and surprisingly, Minerva. She had returned to the guild, I thought, surprised. But I was glad. She had some flaws, but she was a powerful mage. And judging from the grief I saw in her usually cold eyes, I could see she had changed. She was mourning for the loss of Yukino, the Celestial mage of Sabertooth.

Erza stood up from where she was cowering behind me. "Our meeting is about to start," she said, beginning to walk to the middle of the room. I reached out on a whim and caught her hand.

What the hell do you think your doing, you idiot? I yelled at myself. You can't! Stop it! Stop it, you baka!

She gasped and looked at me, her eyes wide.

"After the meeting," I murmured quietly. "Meet me in the boys room upstairs."

Oh god, what was I thinking? What was I doing?

Erza blinked at my request. Then a small smile appeared on her face, and she nodded. "Okay," she whispered. She gave my hand a small squeeze before walking away.

I shook my head and stood up, following her over to where all the mages were assembled. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Even when Jura began to speak, I could only stare at her.

Dear god, I prayed, let me survive the night.

_**Erza's POV**_

Jellal wants to meet me later, I sang in my head. Then I stopped, and mentally smacked myself for think such lighthearted things while there was a serious matter going on.

"I have received word that Hell's Fire is hiding out in an abandoned warehouse at the top of the mountain," Jura was saying, knocking me out of my reverie. "We believe that is where they are keeping the girls. We do not know of their numbers, nor of their magic, but we do know of their master."

Minerva stepped up, acknowledged me with a nod, which I returned. Ever since the Tartaros attack, she'd apologized for her mistakes, and we'd become tentative friends.

Minerva held up a piece of paper, and we all crowded around to see. It was the picture of a man, with a skinny, pale face and a small patch of greasy black hair was on the top of his head. His eyes were red and droopy.

"Looks like you, droopy eyes," Natsu snickered at Gray.

"Shut it, flame brain," Gray shot back.

"Ice princess!"

"Slanty-"

"ENOUGH!" I roared, glaring at the two idiots. "If you two don't shut up, I'm going to drown you in the ocean!"

Natsu and Gray quickly wrapped their arms around eachother. "Gomenasai!" They wailed.

I snorted and turned to Minerva, nodding my approval to continue. She gave me a look that said, how do you deal with them? I shrugged. Beats me, I mouthed back.

Minerva turned. "We have yet to know this man's name, but he is behind all these kidnappings. We believe though, that his power is very strong. If we see him or encounter him, we must be very careful. We need to take precations. Remember, they have hostages."

I stepped forward. "Tomorrow, we will set out in small groups towards the warehouse. Once we get there, we'll have Hibiki send out a message using Archive. Either Jura, Minerva, or I will be handing out instructions, and listen to us very carefully. These people are clever and malicious, willing to do anything to kidnap these girls. We have to be very careful." I said, looking at everyone with a stern glare.

"Let's all relax now and have some food and drink," Jura suggested. "Then we can all retire to our rooms and get some rest before tomorrow." Everyone readily agreed and began to split up, some heading for the bar, others going to the tables to sit, talk, and eat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jellal slip quietly up the stairs, unnoticed except for me.

I walked over to the stairs, and casually looked around. No one was paying any attention to me, so I quickly raced up the stairs and knocked on the door to the boy's room.

"It's open," I heard Jellal's quiet voice say.

I opened the door and entered, letting it close behind me with a soft click.

Jellal sat on one of the beds. His cloak and armor lay beside him, leaving him in his trousers and a black t-shirt. Seeing so much of his body exposed, his muscled arms and his delicate collarbone sent a slight thrill thought my body.

Am I drooling? Please, don't let me be drooling.

"What's up," I asked. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry Erza."

I sighed in exasperation. "How many times am I gonna hear that from you before you realize that I've forgiven you? How many?" I said, coming to sit next to him on the bed.

He looked at me with wide eyes, and opened his mouth, but I kept trucking.

"Jellal, you're not the same anymore. Your not possesed, and you're not that confused and heartbroken man from the past. That is over! I've forgiven you for all your past crimes, it wasn't even you anyway! You were possesed, so how can you blame yourself for that?"

"Er...Erza I-" he stammered.

"I don't want an apology, Jellal. God damnit, I want you!" I said angrily, grabbing his face and slamming my lips against his.

_**Jellal's POV**_

I'd like to say that I pushed her away and controlled myself, but no. That did not happen. I fell into her kiss with urgency, pulling her head close to mine and twining my fingers in her long hair. I tasted strawberries as she kissed me fiercly, her tongue slipping into my mouth and meeting my own.

We kissed for a long time, exchanging dominance. In a daze, I realized she had pushed me down on my back, and she was hovering over me.

I broke away from our kiss and looked at her, my chest heaving. She looked down at me, her hair ruffled, her face red, and her lips pink and full. Her eyes, bright with lust, stared into mine, and I resisted the urge to kiss her again, although it was extremely difficult.

"Erza, I don't-" I began.

She put a finger to my lips, and I immediately shut up. God, the power she has over me, I thought.

"Jellal, I love you. And I don't care that your a fugitive and I don't care that you made mistakes in the padt. The fact that your willing to clean up your life and try and make up for your sins is enough for me. It shows that your willing to live for the right things in life. So don't say you're still encased in darkness. Because you're not. You've stepped into the light."

With those words, I felt the last few years of my life fall away in shreds. I...I walk in the light? I thought to myself. I looked into the face of an angel, an angel that I've known for my entire life. She looked down at me, her face stern.

I walk in the light, I thought to myself a bit more strongly. I walk in the light.

"Erza," I whispered, reaching up and caressing her face. "I love you too."

She smiled and bent down. Her lips brushed mine in a feather light kiss, but she suddenly jerked up and away from me.

I sat up.

Loud noises could be heard downstars, tables smashing, glass breaking, and one very nose young man screaming, "I'm all fired up!"

Erza sighed, and dropped her face into her hand. Then she got up, fixed her hair, and headed for the door. "Excuse me," she snarled, and I winced. That was her serious voice, and I didn't want to be on the other end of it. "I need to deal with a certain someone. Stay here."

"Gladly," I said. Once Erza got mad, it was like the world was ending. I did not want to be Natsu when she went down there.

_**Erza's POV**_

I made my way down the hall, heading for the noise of Natsu making a ruckus, as always. I had just made it to the top of the stairs when Jura and Laxus appeared, not noticing me, lost in conversation.

"They just took Araina and Beth from Mermaid Heel." Jura was saying.

Laxus nodded. "And they just took Lucy from us. Pretty soon, Cana, or Lisanna could be taken. Bisca and Alzack are scared that they could take Asuka too."

My heart froze for a second. Little Asuka. I pictured her face in my head, then Lucy's, then Milliana's.

That's when I lost it. I gave a loud shriek of fury and ran down the steps, barreling through Laxus and Jura.

"Erza?" Jura called after me.

I whipped out my sword. "Get out of my way," I snarled, pushing my way through everyone.

"Shit!" I heard Laxus yell. "Jellal!"

I tore out of the bar and ran furiously out of the town, making my way towards the warehouse.

These monsters will pay for kidnapping my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, Erza, what are you doing?**

**Anyway I hope you like it, and hey, if I get 5 reviews, I post 2 chapters next time. And since I do update rather quickly...**

**And of course, a big thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, favored, and/or followed. It means so much.**

**Until next time! See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	6. And So It Begins

**A/N: well, you guys did it, gave me 5 reviews and here is your reward. Chapter 6 and chapter 7. Enjoy! **

**A big shour out to **Orchidxstar, **for being so inspirational. They are the one reason why signed up for fanfiction. Please, read their stories, they are amazing.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and/or followed. **

**And, finally, let's return to the story.**

* * *

**_Jellal's POV_**

I heard Erza screaming, out, but I figured it was just her flipping out on Natsu. How wrong could I be.

I was tidying my hair- or at least, trying to- when the door opened, revealing Gray with a serious look on his face. And that's when I knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked, getting up from my bed.

"Erza's gone," he said, and those words sent a chill up my spine. Crap, I thought, someone must have said something to make her run off like this.

I raced over to Gray, who stepped to the side. I nodded my thanks and ran down the hall, flying down the stairs. Downstairs, everyone was yelling at eachother.

"What the-" I began. Gray came up behind me. "We're kinda confused," he said, gesturing to the others. "When one of the leaders leaves, it kinda sends everyone in a panic."

"Guys!" I tries to say, but no one would listen to me. Mira was in a deep argument with Laxus, who was flinching away from the normally peaceful mage. But not now. She looked like her demon form, Sitri.

Natsu and Sting were locking fists, yelling curses at eachother, while Rogue stood to the side, his hands up in defeat.

"EVERYBODY!" A voice boomed out, and I turned to see Jura, standing by the bar with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Everyone needs to calm down now," Minerva ordered, a deadly look on her face. "It won't help when we're sitting here screaming at eachother. So quit acting like children!"

Everyone quieted down, and looked at Jura and Minerva expectantly. I stepped to the side, giving Jura a look. He glanced back at me, and nodded, giving me his permission to go. Not like I was asking for it anyway. Even if he said no, I still would've gone. I just found Erza. I wasn't about to lose her.

I opened the door and slipped out quietly. I took a deep breath. Then I focused my attention to the mountain jutting out above Hargeon.

Erza… wait up. I'm coming.

_**Lucy's POV**_

They threw me in a small room, decorated only with a small cot and a ratty blanket. I curled up in the corner and cried. quietly to myself.

This is not happening, this is not happening, I thought holding myself tightly.

I raised my head and glared at the door. That was the only thing between me and my freedom. Well, that, and a bunch of scary men and a weird zombie-vampire.

I shuddered. That man gave me the creeps. Styx? I thought. That name seems so familiar. What do I know it from?

Suddenly, it popped into my head. Styx is the name of one of the 5 rivers in the Underworld. They are the Rivers Lethe, Phlegethon, Cocytus, Acheron, and the Styx. Out of all the rivers, the Styx was the most dangerous. Entering the water meant certain death.

This man reminde me of that river, not just because of the name. He was creepy, and he exuded a powerful feeling of death.

Faintly, I could hear the crying sobs of the other girls trapped like me. I placed my hand against the wall. I'm here, I said silently, it'll be ok.

Even though I knew things were not gonna be ok.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I glared up at Jura. "If you think I'm gonna just sit here on my ass while Erza goes running off, getting herself into trouble, then your badly mistaken." I yelled.

Gray nodded by his place next to me. On my other side, Wendy shrank back in fear. "Oh no," she whimpered.

Minerva glared daggers at me. "If you go running off after her then I'll feed you to the wolves." She hissed menacingly.

"Oh yeah? Like you'd be able-"

I was suddenly jumped on by Mira, to my surprised. She clamped her hand over my mouth and looked apologetically at Minerva. "Gomenasai," she said. "He's still working on controlling this mouth of his."

She looked down at me. "Natsu, I know you're still worried about Lucy, and and now Erza, but you need to relax. Jellal has gone after Erza, I'm sure he'll be able to talk some sense into her."

I shrugged Mira off, not unkindly. "Fine," I said, glaring back up to where Jura and Minerva were standing. "But what are we gonna do?"

Jura opened his mouth to answer, but at that instant, someone knocked at the door.

We all turned to look at it. Finally, after two more knocks, Hibiki went over and opened it, revealing several figures.

I gaped. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, pointing at them.

Gajeel grinned. "Geehee." Levy waved awkwardly by his side. Behind them, stood Risley from Mermaid Heel, and

the infamous Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, who had once taken down Cana in a drinking contest.

Levy poked her head into the bar. "Are we late?"

_**Erza's POV**_

I ran into the forest, making the steady climb. My chest heaved for breath, and my legs moved quickly, sending me flying through the brush.

Taking off like that was definitely not like me, but I couldn't let these men take anymore innocent girls. The image of Asuka burned heavily in my mind. I gritted my teeth. "Faster, go faster," I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, I paused, stopping in a clearing. Someone was watching me.

I looked around and slipped into a fighting stance, knees bent a bit, one hand holding my sword while the other was poised over it, ready to pull it out at a moments notice. I kept my body facing the wind, letting it blow the hair out of my face and bring me any warning smells of danger. Like blood.

"Come out," I snarled, glaring into the forest. "I know you're out there."

Suddenly, five men stepped out of the trees, surrounding me. Shit! I thought, my eyes flitting from one man to the other. It's an ambush!

"Who are you? Are you the monsters that took my friends?" I asked, grasping my sword.

"You must be the one and only Titania," a voice said. I turned to the voice, and another man stepped out of the trees. My eyes widened as I took in his appearance. Black suit, long, pale, sickly looking face, red droopy eyes, and greasy black hair.

I glared at him, and drew my sword. "You." I hissed menacingly, pointing it's deadly sharp tip at him. "You're the one who took Milliana, and the one who stole Lucy."

He chuckled. "Ah Lucy, as beautiful as the sun. But you, Erza, you are on a completely different level. You are a goddess."

I choked, my face going red. "E-excuse me?" I coughed out.

He held his hand out. "I have big plans for you, Titania, Queen of the Fairies."

I shoved my sword in his direction. "Who the hell are you?" I snarled.

"My name is Styx, dear Erza, and I need you." He said. "You are part of a much bigger plan. You need to play your part."

Quick as a flash, I requipped, changing into my Purgatory armor. My spiked mace appeared in my hand, and I grasped on to it.

"If you think I'm going to go anywhere with you, you are sorely mistaken." I snarled. I leveled my mace at him and charged.

He sighed. "I truly did not want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice."

He raised his hand, and pointed his index finger at me. Suddenly, I found myself running at him, left in my plain white shirt and navy blue skirt, my hands empty.

I skidded to a stop and looked at myself, shocked. My magic….what was going on? I thought. My armor just disappeared. And yet I could feel all of my magic, yet I couldn't utilize it.

Styx gave a jaunty laugh. I glared at him. "You fiend!" I growled.

He shook his head. "It was you who forced me to do this, lovely Erza. My magic had the power to block any user's flow of magic, preventing them from using it. You're not a wizard now unless I release you. Now," he said, causing a cold feeling to sink in my stomach. "Come along nicely."

He nodded to his men, and they closed in on me.

_**Jellal's POV**_

I raced thought the woods, desperate to find Erza before she got into any trouble.

Please, I prayed, let her be ok.

I thought about her, just minutes ago in the bedroom, her soft hair, her mouth on mine. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I would trade anything just to be with her again.

I now understand my meaning to life, I realized. It's to make the one woman I cherish above all happy and safe for the rest of her life. She saved me from the darkness, now it's my duty to make sure she never worried about anything ever again, as long as I live.

I ran through the brush, getting my hair and clothes caught in the branches, but I didn't care. Even when a sharp branch nicked my cheek. I hissed as it drew blood, but I kept on running. My only thought was to find Erza, and make a plan from there on out.

Suddenly, I heard voices, and I immediately dived into into the bushes. I peeked out from behind the leaves, and my blood froze at the sight.

Erza stood, defiantly facing down the Hell's Fire leader. She was in her white shirt and blue skirt, and weaponless.

"You fiend!" She snarled at him, glaring at the man with murder in her fierce brown eyes.

He shook his head. "It was you who forced me to do this, lovely Erza. My magic had the power to block any user's flow of magic, preventing them from using it. You're not a wizard now unless I release you. Now," he said, and I tensed, a chill running up and down the length of my body. "Come along nicely."

He nodded to his men, and they dove on her, grabbing her arms and yanking them behind her back. She struggled, flailing, but in her state, five men were too much, and soon she was subdued.

I prepared myself to jump out of the bushes and run to her aid, but before I could, her eyes suddenly latched on to mine. Her eyes widened, and I didn't know how she recognized me. But she shook her head frantically.

"My friend will find me," she yelled out, her eyes still glued to my own. "And when he does, he will bring reinforcements, and save everyone. I know it. He'll rescue me, and he'll bring others to take you down."

Her words rang in my ears. Against every will, nerve ending, muscle, and bone in my body that screamed for me to go to her, I subtly nodded my head. No, no, no! My heart wailed. Save her, Save her now!

But for some reason, I had to trust Erza, and her plan. Whatever it may be.

I watched, with anger building up in my body and heating my veins, as she was bound and blindfolded, then dragged though the woods. Only the master of the dark guild and one other were left.

"Well, Styx?" The companion said.

The Hell's Fire leader sighed in contentment. "We have what we came for. Tomorrow night, we start the ceremony. With Titania's magic power in our hands, we can successfully begin the sacrifice to Tartaros. Then, He will rise, Acheron."

The companion, Acheron smiled. "We will have enough girls to sacrifice, right?"

My whole body tensed. Sacrifice? Who was Tartaros?

Styx gave a chilling laugh. "We have plenty. Erza has enough power to bring Tartaros back, but the other girls will soothe his raging temper. And tomorrow, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Lethe will arrive to see Tartaros rise!"

The two demons walked away, heading in the same direction the men took Erza.

I sat in the bushed, frozen in shock. They're going to sacrifice the girls, I thought. Meredy. Kagura. Lucy. Erza. They're going to sacrifice Erza.

My heart was torn. Part of me wanted to race after them, and rip Erza out of their arms, while the other part wished to do what she said, and bring the others to help.

I glared in the direction in which they took her, then stood up. With a painful last look, I turned and booked it back the way I came, running for the bar as fast as I could. The faster I warned the others, the faster it would be for me to return to Erza's side.

**_Gray's POV_**

I gaped, staring at the script mage and the dragonslayer that stood next to her. "What the hell. Why are you here?"

Bacchus stumbled in, and immediately dove for the bar. "We were sent by the Magic Council. We're reinforcements. What's the plan?"

"Well," Jura began, but was interrupted by Jellal, who flew into the bar and raced up to him. "Erza's been taken," he gasped.

I gawked, and stormed forward, latching onto Jellal's shirt, forcing him to look into my eyes. "Your saying they took her? They took Erza? Why didn't you save her? I thought you loved her? You should've saved her!" I screamed in his face. He looked up at me, shocked and at a loss for words. Grief shone in his eyes.

Suddenly, I was grabbed, and I was forced to release my grip on Jellal. I turned to this new person, ready to yell at them too, when a hand slapped my face, hard.

I blinked, stunned, my check stinging. Everyone gave a collective gasp, except for Bacchus, who was already on his fourth barrel of beer.

But all I could focus on was the blue haired water mage who was currently glaring at me, anger burning in her ocean blue eyes.

"Juvia..?" I asked, putting a hand up to my stinging cheek.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. If looks could kill..,

"How dare you, Gray Fullbuster," she exclaimed, and I gulped. Her using my full name without the "sama" meant that she meant business.

"How dare you yell at Jellal! Do you have any idea what he is feeling right now? He just watched the love of his life get kidnapped, and now you're here yelling at him? You should be ashamed, Gray. Imagine if it was someone you loved, and you were helpless to do anything. Put yourself in his shoes. Juvia knows that is if was anyone she loved, she be heartbroken. At least Jellal came back. Now we can all go save her and the other girls from Hell's fire."

She whirled on me. "You have to apologize to Jellal," she ordered, before stomping away.

I gazed after her, astonished that such a sweet woman could get so angry. But she was right. I had jumped down Jellal's throat before he could explain. He must be feeling terrible, I thought. Seeing Erza get captured and not being able to do anything.

I turned to Jellal, who was standing there with a stunned look on his face. Actually, everyone was, shocked at the usually docile water mage's sudden anger.

I looked at Jellal. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "it was wrong to jump down your throat like that. Forgive me."

Jellal smiled and clapped my shoulder. "it's fine, don't worry about it."

The mood turned serious again, and Jura turned back to Jellal, while I melted back into the crowd, looking for Juvia. She was nowhere to be seen, at least from my vantage point. I'll find her later, I thought to myself. Then I looked up to concentrate on what Jellal was saying.

"The master of Hell's Fire, Styx, has kidnapped these girls to sacrifice them to someone, something called "Tartaros." He's with four other men, Acheron, Phlegethon, Cocytus, and Lethe."

Levy gasped when she heard those names. "It can't be," she murmured. Gajeel looked down at her, concern in his eyes. "What is it, Levy?"

She made her way over to Jellal and Jura. "I read in a book somewhere, the legend of Tartaros. And not the demon guild that we went up against-" reminding all of us from Fairy Tail about that fateful day, the fight between the demon gates of Zeref and ourselves, "-but the actual demon Tartaros, who inhabits the very depths of the underworld. Supposedly, the only way he can be summoned is when the five rivers of the underworld sacrifice female mages in his name, all with very powerful magic. And when he is summoned, he will wreak havoc across the very earth." Levy announced, sending a chill throughout the entire bar. "Tartaros, Belial, and Satan are the three most deadly demons of the underworld, Tartaros being the most dangerous of them all. If he is summoned, the world we know is done for."

She turned to Jellal. "The five rivers of the underworld are the five names you mentioned: the River Lethe, which destroys memories, the River Acheron, also known as the River of Pain, the ultimate punishment for the souls of the damned, the River Phlegethon, also known as the river of fire, which heals the damned so they can endure eternal torture, the River Cocytus, also known as the River of Lamentation, made out of pure misery, and the last of them all, the River Styx, which can sometimes make you invulnerable, but almost all the time, will grant you certain death. These are the five rivers of Hell."

I gaped at the petite mage, wondering where the heck she could get all this Information from.

"Well, that's it!" Natsu said, a pissed off scowl on his face. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let these people sacrifice Erza and Lucy to some demon. Over my dead body."

Jura and Minerva shared a look. "Well, that's it," Minerva said. "Plan A is trashed. Plan B: Storm the Castle, is now in effect."


	7. Storm the Castle

_**Erza's POV**_

I was thrown into a small room, slamming into a soft body. They exclaimed in surprised, immediately pushing me off them.

"What the- wait a second. Erza?" They gasped, their voice extremely familiar. I blinked and turned my head, gazing into the familiar brown eyes of Lucy.

"Lucy?" I gasped, and she immediately threw herself at me, wrapping me in a tight hug. "Oh my god, Erza, what are you doing here?"

"Mmph," I said, spitting out a mouthful of her blonde hair. "Wait, where are we?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. From what I saw- as little as it was- it's seems like we're in some sort of warehouse."

I nodded. "So our suspicions were true," I muttered, and Lucy gave me a questioning look. "What?"

I quickly gave her a rundown of the dilemma we were facing, about Hell's Fire, and our alliance with Jellal, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus. I also told her of Natsu's burning rage to find her. She teared up at the mention of the pink haired dragonslayer. I rubbed her back, soothing her.

She cried quietly, telling me how scared she was, and how evil these people seemed. I hugged her, fear lacing through my own heart. Trying to ease my mind, I thought of Jellal, and our kiss from tonight.

I've been waiting for that kiss forever, I thought, looking at Lucy, who had fallen asleep. My mind drifted back to Jellal. His perfect lips on mine, and the feel of his strong arms holding me, I've never felt so save in my entire life. What I would give to be in his arms again, to feel that protected.

I lay down next to Lucy and closed my eyes. Whatever happen from here on out, I thought. I need my strength.

Thinking of Jellal, I fell into a restless sleep.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I could hardly sleep last night, dreaming of the terrible things those mages were doing to Lucy kept me up half the night. But I finally fell into a fitfull sleep.

When I woke, it was about 8 in the morning. I could hear the others downstairs. I looked around the room. Only Laxus was sleeping, and I'd rather not become a slice of fried Natsu this early in the morning, after all, he was know for giving the out unpleasant electric shocks. And I wasn't in the mood to pick a fight. Not when Lucy was waiting for me.

I walked downstairs finding everyone eating quietly. I picked up a plate of food and joined Gray, Jellal, Jura, and Minerva, who were discussing tactics for the upcoming battle.

"So, I believe we should put Mira with Sting, Rogue, and Ren." Minerva was saying as I strolled up.

"Are you putting us into teams?" I asked, sitting down. She nodded at me.

* * *

Soon everyone had finished breakfast- Mira finally went up to the boy's room and woke Laxus up. We heard him growl, heard Mira squeal in shock, then yell furiously, and Laxus began to moan in pain. They came down after five minutes, a red well on Laxus's cheek and Mira with a smug smile on her face.

We crowded around Minerva and Jura, who were going o give us our group assignments.

"Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Rufus, you will be one team." Minerva said. Gray and Lyon fist bumped, Juvia blushed, and Rufus tipped his hat, looking over in Gray's direction. "I remember, his magic," the memory make mage said.

"Gajeel, Levy, minerva, and Ichyia!" Jura called.

"Mira, Sting, Rogue and Sherry."

"Toby, Eve, Yuka, and Bacchus."

"Jura, Laxus, Orga, Hibiki, Risley."

" And finally, Natsu, Jellal, Wendy, and Ren." Jura finished, looking at each one of us in turn. We all nodded our assent.

"Good," Minerva said, striding towards the door."Let's move out. It'll take the whole day to reach the warehouse. We'll prep you the plan during the hike."

_**Jellal's POV**_

We finally made it to the abandoned warehouse just as the sun was setting. We crouched outside of it, still hidden in the forest.

I looked around me. I was surrounded by Natsu, who was glaring intently at the warehouse, Wendy, who was staring worridly at Natsu, and Ren, who was sitting off to the side, looking for guards.

Remember your orders, I thought to myself, making sure I didn't go rushing in to find Erza. It would be suicide.

Split up into your group, I remembered. Find a good vantage point. As soon as it turn dark, infiltrate as quickly and as quietly as we can. No distractions.

* * *

An hour later, our plan set into motion. Ren and Wendy used their sky/air magic and sent wind at several guards, smashing them into the wall. They collapsed silently, and we took that as our cue. We ran as one towards a side door, opening it and slipping in. And just like that, we were inside.

Hold on Meredy, Erza. I'm coming.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"You want me to put this on?" I gaped, looking at the skimpy black fabric dangling from my hand. Beside me, Erza examined her own article of clothing, a tense look on her face.

The man snorted. "Just put it on. The ceremony has almost begun." He said, slamming the door.

"What do you think is going on? What ceremony?" I asked Erza. She shook her head, seemingly confused. "I don't know," came the reply.

I looked down at the clothing I was holding. This is exactly like my nightmare, I thought, looking back to that night. I dreamed that we were given a new set of clothing and then we were sacrificed to some demon. The thought scared me much that I shook it off. No, I thought. That's not gonna happen.

How wrong I was.

* * *

"Is everything almost ready?" Styx asked to the four men surrounding him. They nodded. "The altar is ready, the girls are changing right now, and no one is coming," Acheron said, giving an evil grin.

Styx smiled. "Perfect. In just an hour, Tartaros will have risen and we'll have reduced this ugly world to dust." He laughed, maniacally, and the others laughed with him, chilling the air with their evil banter.

Little did they notice the blue haired man with the red tattoo around his right eye slip quietly past them, deeper into the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N: well, jeez, I wonder what's going happen next? Any thought? Leave them for me in reviw. Thanks for lol the review, favorites, and follow, as always much appreciated!**

**So I'm a big fan of Greek mythology ( PJO / HOO Fandom ), so I tied it into this story. However, there is no sacrifice to Tartaros, who is the spirit of the abyss in the underworld. That was my own idea.**

**Drop a review, see ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	8. The Greater Demon

_**Erza's POV**_

You idiot, you big, fat, impulsive idiot, I yelled at myself. Why did you run off like that? You should've known better.

I sat next to Lucy in our dim cell, wearing the odd clothes that our captors had given us. They were short back dresses, ending mid thigh. They were strapless, and very thin. They smelled strongly of incense.

I wrapped my arms around myself. Sure, I had run around completely nude before, but that was in the guild. Wearing something this risqué with creepy people watching me, made me feel vulnerable and exposed. Next to me, Lucy shivered. Lucy usually wore more revealing clothing than I did, but even she looked extremely uncomfortable in the black shift.

Her anxious eyes locked onto mine. "E-Erza? What's going to happen to us?" She whimpered, shaking. I shrugged, feeling my own fear coursing through my veins. It was not a feeling that I wanted to have.

I could hear girl screaming and crying, and I wondered if these men were starting…whatever it was. I looked down at myself. These are the kind of clothes for slaves to wear, I thought, thinking of the human trafficking business. Yes, it did happen in Fiore, although it was rare.

Were these men going to sell us? I wondered, then shook the thought out of my head. No, why would they? We are mages. As soon as we were released from Styx's spell, we'd regain our powers, the giving us the ability to fight back. If they wanted slaves, they would've stolen regular girls, with absolutely no magical power whatsoever.

No, I realized. This is something more. This is all part of a evil plan.

The door opened, Lucy flinched, cowering in the corner. I sympathized for her. She still must be traumatized from her kidnapping, I realized. Being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and watching Natsu get knock out right in front of you must have been hard to watch.

I put myself in front of her protectively as Styx and two other men walked in, looking at us with observing eyes, raking over our bodies. I glared up at them.

"Acheron, Cocytus, if you would," Styx said, gesturing towards me and Lucy. I snickered mentally. Who names someone Cocytus? At least Acheron sounds somewhat badass, but Cocytus sounded like someone was having coughing fit.

They came over to me, and the one named Acheron, a tall, skinny man with red, blood colored hair and sickly yellow eyes grabbed me, hauling me to my feet. As quick as a flash, he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back, securing my hands with heavy iron cuffs. I struggled and snarled, cursing them out with every foul word in my repertoire, and some creatively made up on a whim. But it was futile.

Lucy was grabbed roughly by Cocytus, another tall, skinny man, but bald, with pure white eyes. Pretty unnerving, if you ask me. Lucy took one look at him, and, probably from all the stress from the last two days, fainted, falling limp into his arms.

"Lucy!" I yelled, struggling to get out of Acheron's grasp, but he held on to my bound arms firmly, and I could only watch as Cocytus pulled Lucy's arms behind her and cuffed her, then picked her up in his arms.

I turned and glared back at Styx. "I'm going to rip out your throat with my bare hands," I snarled, baring my teeth at him. Right then and there, I vowed to kill him.

Styx smiled sadly and ran his hand down my cheek, caressing the skin. I held still, my eyes glaring at him while he sickened me with his touch. "Such a gorgeous creature," he murmured, making my skin crawl. "It's a shame we have to end such a lovely life. A shame, but it's necessary."

I froze, my heart skipping a beat. "What….did you say?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

Styx looked at me, genuine sadness in his eyes. "Your beauty is equal to a god's," he said. "But alas, you must die. You will be sacrificed to the Greater Demon Tartaros, spirit of the Abyss, father of the night. Your magic power will awaken him, in all his glory and his might wrath, but your innocent beauty will ease his rage. You can rest knowing that your death helped bring forth the most powerful demon this world has ever known, and will destroy this planet."

His chilling laughed echoed in he hall, and I could only stare numbly into the distance as his words sunk into me.

I….I'm going to be sacrificed…..to a Greater Demon?

**_Jellal's POV._**

I entered what seemed to be the main room, a giant space, able to fit the arena from Crocus inside. What was set up sent chills down my body.

A big black altar was set up in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles, settingoff an eerie glow. Incense burned, and torches were set up all around the altar. It was dull and as I walked up to it, I noticed something else. First the smell, rusty and metallic. Second, the altar itself want dull, but something on it was. I wiped my finger on it surface and it came back red and black. I smelled it. Blood. Dried blood.

This was a sacrificial altar. This is where they're going to sacrifice Meredy, Milliana, and Erza.

Suddenly, before I could make a move, I heard noise and I turned, spotting movement. As quickly as I could, I dived into the shadows, hiding behind one of the few boxes that had been left behind, someone must have forgotten to clear them away. I watched, silently, as the Hell's Fire men walked in, dragging in the captured female mages. They were all bound togethered, led by a rope. They were all wearing these skimpy black dresses, short and strapless.

I froze suddenly as a few more girls were led in, all recognizable. Kagura, Jenny, Yukino, Beth, Arainia, Milliana and Meredy. Seeing her, so close, made me angry. How dare they, I thought, looking at her tired, ragged form. How dare they do this.

The girls were all brought forward and were forced to kneel in front of the altar. I almost jumped out of my hiding place when one of them kneed Kagura in the back, pushing her down into the concrete floor. Her legs scraped the floor, drawing blood, and I saw her bite her lips, helpless.

"Gah, you monster! I'll kill you," a familiar voice screamed, and I turned.

Styx was walking in, along with two men who I had slipped by before, each holding a girl in their arm. The tall bald one with the odd white eyes carried a limp blonde girl in his arms. Next to him, the man with the blood red hair and the sickly yellow eyes was dragging along a screaming, kicking young woman with flaming red hair, and burning brown eyes filled with hatred and disgust.

Erza. My whole body screamed to go to her, but I kept still. God damnit, I thought. This is not happening.

The men positioned Erza in front of the altar holding her still. The other stood next to her, still holding Lucy in his arms.

Styx turned and faced the group of girls, his face Iit with happiness. "My dears, tonight you will witness the resurrection of our Lord Tartaros, mightiest of all the Devils in Hell. Tonight, we witness the dawn of a new age." He nodded to one of the other men, this one with charcoal black hair and eyes like coals, literally.

He went over to the line of trembling girls and selected one, cutting her free. She had long purple hair and back eyes. She screamed when he grabbed, her, pulling her to the altar and throwing her on it, lashing her down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erza yelled, yanking against her captor. Styx nodded at him and he clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts.

Styx looked down the terrified girl lying on the altar. He smiled, and pulled out a knife, running it up and down her arms and legs, opening large gashes on her skin. She screamed in agony, and the man with the coal eyes shoved a rag in her mouth. The girl moaned, and I gritted my teeth in digust.

Styx raised his hand over the girl's prone form. "Hell's magic," he roared. "Demon Gate!"

Black magic exploded from his hand, engulfing the girl. Even with the gag, you could still hear her moans. Then suddenly she stopped, and the magic rose upwards, turning into big black ball of energy.

The girl lay on the altar, unmoving, and I knew she was dead. I could sense no magic power from her, like she'd been drained, and her chest was flat and still, no signs of life.

Styx nodded, and the man with the coal like eyes pulled her off the altar, dumping her body on the ground. The remaining girls began to cry out in fear and panic. Styx then nodded for Erza to be brought forward, and that's when I thought, Oh hell no.

But before I could reveal myself, a loud, arrogant voice echoed through the room, and I turned towards the entrance. "Now that I've seen you kill an innocent girl, I can't have you living," Natsu announced, an angry look on his face. His eyes raked over Erza and the man who held her prisoner, then fell on Lucy's limp body clutched in the arms of Baldie. And his stormy eyes changed, from angry, to downright pissed off. He glared menacingly at Styx.

Behind him stood the rest of the alliance, quiet, but exuding hatred and anger.

Gray stepped up next to Natsu, a swirling tattoo appearing on his right arm. "You won't live to see tomorrow," he said, an icy tone in his voice.

Jura narrowed his eyes. "Let's go!" He roared, and the line rushed forward.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I slammed Into my first adversary, exploding into flames. "Get the hell outta my way," I screamed, punching him and running forward, intent on finding Baldie and ripping Lucy out of his arms. Off to the side, I noticed man in a long blue cloak run forward. The hood shifted just enough for me to catch a glimpse of a red tattoo. Jellal, probably going after the people who had Erza.

Before I could go any farther, 3 more men jumped me. I fell under their combined weight. We were badly out numbered, I realized. We my have the better warriors, but they have the numbers, I realized. I saw Gray in front of me, his eyes hard as he blasted men with his ice devil magic, but more kept coming.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Mode!" I roared, exploding in batch of flames and lightning. I blasted the men away, and I stood, hatred fueling my body.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" I yelled, engulfing one hand in a bright red flame and the other in lightning. I slammed my two hands together and the two elements migled, exploding outward and blasting several men who were diving for me.

"Everyone stop, or she dies." Someone suddenly said. I turned, just in time to see the Hell's Fire's Leader holding Erza by her hair, a dagger to her throat. I immediately stopped, as did my comrades.

Jellal staggered forward, bleeding heavily from a sword wound to his abdomen. He stared desperately at Erza, who, gagged with another rag, was yelling into her gag. The man held her tighter by hair and pressed the dagger firmly into her neck, drawing blood.

Above them, the dark ball of magic pulsed and expanded. And I realized why.

The man holding Erza was draining her magic power, fueling the thing in ball's growth. Even now I could see Erza's face growing paler, her limbs trembling.

"Behold," the man yelled, throwing Erza on top of the altar. "Lord Tartaros!"

The ball suddenly exploded, and I ducked, feeling a hot wind blasting over me. The scent of blood reeked the air, and I heard a chilling laugh, deep and booming.

"Alive," a voice bellowed. I looked up. There standing a few feet from the altar, was a man, about 10 feet tall, with eyes made of fire and hair as dark as night. His teeth were filed to points, and his hands were covered in 10 inch claws.

Erza trembled on the altar, gasping, and falling limp. Jellal ran forward, a desperate look on his face. "Erza!" He screamed, reaching out for her.

The tall man looked over at him with distaste. "Puny little human," he sneered, and casually flicked his hand. Jellal suddenly went flying backwards, straight into a pile of boxes. He didn't up, but moaned in pain. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth

I stalked forward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Baldie set Lucy down next to the altar.

I stopped few feet away from Tartaros. I pointed up at him. It was strange, even though I was scared and knew I was facing a likely death, I felt calm.

"You, demon," I called out. He looked down at me, his flaming eyes burning into mine. "I made a promise to a dear friend of mine, promising I'd protect her. And the only way I can keep her safe is by killing you."

The demon laughed. "You can't kill a Greater Demon, boy," he hissed.

Suddenly someone stepped up next to me. "Well, we can certainly try," Gray said, showing off his tattoo. "I'm sure demon slayer magic can give even a Greater Demon like you a nasty headache."

Jura stepped up to me, then Minerva, and Gajeel. Slowly, the others came to stand next to me, glaring up at Tartaros. I grasped on to Lucy's keys that were hanging on my belt.

I will save you, I thought fiercly.

"We will destroy you," I snarled, glowing red. "And I will save Lucy!"

With a loud roar, I lunged at Tartaros, the others following.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if that chapter seemed a bit too disturbing. Hope you like it anyway. **

**Hey, so if I get another 5 reviews, I post 2 chapters again next time, since you guys seem to love this story so far. Thanks to everyone who had reiewed, favored, and/or followed. It means the world to me.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	9. To Battle A Demon

**A/N: well you did it again, so now I present to you, Chapters 9 and 10. Enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews, favors, and follows. You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Erza's**_** POV**_

I lay limply on the black altar, sitting in the pool of the others girl's blood.

Dimly, I heard yelling and explosions, but i couldn't muster the strength to move my head. All my magic was drained out of me, even my second origin.

I knew that Styx had drained it to awaken Tartaros. So why wasn't I dead? I thought he was going to kill me.

I managed to open my eyes, just a crack. But it was enough. The alliance was attacking Tartaros, Styx, and the rest of Hell's Fire. The whole room was reduced to a mass of writhing bodies, yelling, and magic explosions. Natsu- that dumb idiot- was attacking Tartaros himself, engulfed in fire and crackling with electricity. But the Greater Demon calmly stood there, dodging all of Natsu's attacks like they were nothing.

Behind them fought Styx, who was locked in battle with Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragonslayers of Sabertooth. They were both in the dragonforce, and yet they still couldn't seem to touch him. However, their magic remained.

Why isn't he draining their magic? I thought blearily. He did it for me, is he no longer able to?

Then I realized. He's using his magic to suppress all the hostages' magic, I realized. He must be spread to thinly to be able to do much more.

Suddenly, an image popped into my head, the image of a man with dark blond hair and black eyes, wearing a blue collared shirt.

_Erza!_ He cried out in my mind, his face concerned.

_Hi…biki?_ I thought back. _What…?_

_Hold on Erza. I may not have a lot of magic-umph!_ He was suddenly cut off, his image disappearing from my mind. My heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly he was back, this time looking very pale and strained. _I…I don't have…much magic left….but it'll…it'll be enough to…to get you back on…your feet._ He gasped.

_No, Hibiki!_ I shouted. _Don't sacrifice yourself for me!_

His image disappeared, and I felt my magic return, only slightly.

Pushing myself up, I glanced around the warehouse. The other girls had frantically crawled over to the wall, cowering in fear. Lucy lay next to the altar, still unconscious.

I fell off the altar and landed with a thump next to her. Crap, these stupid shackles, I thought, yanking at them furiously. They wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, a man ran up to me, barely distinguishable, covered in dirt, sweat and blood. His Fairy Tail insignia stood out sharply on his chest, and his necklace bounced against his collarbone.

He pulled me up to a sitting position and yanked the gag out of my mouth.

"Erza!" Gray shouted desperately. I blinked at him.

"Gray," I gasped, looking around frantically. "Jellal…"

"Is going to be alright," he said, grabbing my cuffed hands. Blue magic circle glowed, and my hands suddenly froze. I hissed as ice came in contact with my skin, but Gray broke the ice with ease, shattering my chains.

I rubbed my frozen wrists and turned. Gray nodded at me, and I smiled in gratitude. "Take care of Lucy," I said, getting to my feet, shakily, but upright. I took a deep breath, and summoned Benizakura. It appeared in my hand in a flash of red light, it's wickedly sharp blade glinting in the light of the torches. The katana balanced lightly in my hands. Summoning my most powerful sword depleted what little magic power I had, leaving just enough to keep me upright and sustain Benizakura's appearance, if only for a short time. However, if things went as planned, I would only need it for a heartbeat, cutting down the one person I aimed to kill

I glared over at Styx, who had just dispatched Sting with a blast of magic. He flew backwards, crashing into Rogue, who could barely support the white dragonslayer's dead weight. Sting choked, a red stain speaking across his left shoulder.

I stepped forwards, almost falling over, then continued on, heading straight for Styx. Around me, mages were fighting Hell's Fire, even though we were badly outnumbered, we were pushing them back.

In the midst of the fighting and the carnage that followed the others, Natsu and Tartaros faced off, locked in battle. Tartaros was ten feet tall, with flaming eyes and hair as black as the darkest night. He bared his teeth, and fangs popped out, as sharp as Benizakura. His skin was a reddish color, the exact same color as drying blood.

Natsu was panting, suffering from a wound slicing across his abdomen, beginning at his right shoulder a wind ending at his left hip. Tartaros's claws dripped with blood, and, with a shock, I realized it was Natsu's blood.

I turned towards Styx. If I kill him, his grasp on our magic will cease, I realized. Maybe it'll weaken Tartaros enough for us to deal with him.

I walked forward, slicing my enemies out of my way, intent on killing the one person that started this whole thing.

Styx….I'm coming for you.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I gasped, my legs trembling, blood dripping out of my chest wound. It was painful, and I almost collapsed.

Tartaros laughed at my weakened state. "What happened, puny dragonslayer? Are you feeling the pain in that wound? Can you feel the poison coursing through your veins? Poison from my claws?" He asked, mocking me.

I glared up at him, through my blood soaked hair. Shit, I thought. My magic is almost out.

My eyes flicked over to the altar, where I saw Gray undoing the cuffs on Lucy's arms. Once she was free, Gray picked up her limp form. He looked around for a safe place to put her, then ran to the remaining hostages, dodging enemies here and there. He set her down gently and turned.

"Ice Make:Ice wall!" He shouted, and a huge barrier of solid ice rose up, protecting the girls.

I turned my head, satisfied that Gray would protect Lucy, and focused my attention on the extremely annoying, yet dangerously powerful demon in front of me.

I glared up at his flaming eyes, and a light bulb lit in my mind. His eyes were made out of flames. Fire.

I grinned. That was my specialty.

"Oi, you big, fat, lazy giant!" I shouted. He glared down at me, flexing his hands.

"I just wanted to let you know, but I'm a fire dragonslayer-"

"Why should I care? In the end, you're still nothing but a puny little human. And no human can face me and survive," he snarled, bending down.

"-that eats flames," I finished, jumping at his face. "And your flames look extremely tasty right now!"

My sudden leap at him caught him off guard, and he toppled over. I landed hard on his face and Immediately inhaled, sucking up the flames that were leaping out of his eyes. He screamed in pain and nd shock, tharashing, but I held on. His flames were disgusting, but they were powerful. After just 3 mouthfuls my magic was restored, but something else also occured.

I jumped off him and bent over, my stomach rolling as waves of energy zipped through my body. I felt intense heat, and I could vaguely feel my power flooding through my limbs. I looked down at my arms, seeing scales starting to form.

I stood surrounded in flames, lightning crackling around me. Tartaros stood, facing me, the flames in his eyes flickering weakly. They were wide as he took in my appearance.

"What is this?" He roared. I grinned, and showed him my fist.

"Lightning Flame Dragon: Dragonforce," I snarled wickedly.

Let the real battle begin.


	10. Stellar Flames

_**Lucy's POV**_

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a clear, shining wall of ice in front of me. Beyond it, were the mages from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and of course, Fairy Tail, fighting the men from Hell's Fire.

I struggled to my feet. Behind me, several other girls from other, unrecognizable guilds sat, still bound in their chains. Among them sat Kagura and Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Yukino from Sabertooth, and Jennny from Blue Pegasus.

I immediately ran over. Yukino saw me and her face lit up, happy to see me unharmed- well, mostly. I crouched next to her.

"Yukino, are you alright?" I gasped. She nodded, her face pale. "Lucy-san," she gasped weakly. All around me, the other girls sagged, their faces haggard.

"Our magic…" Kagura gasped, gritting her teeth. "That man…." She gestured with her head and I turned, finding the man she was looking at.

The zombie vampire?

"He's draining our magic to fuel on the Greater Demon," Jenny said weakly. I looked beyond the ice wall, eyeing a tall, red skinned man with flaming eyes and black hair, fighting….was that Natsu?

It was, and he seemed to be fighting he demon with all his strength. His body was wreathed in flames, and he crackled with lightnng.

"Lightning Flame Dragon mode." I whispered.

Suddenly, someone came running up to me, a short blonde boy with black eyes. Eve, from Blue Pegasus.

He stopped short when he came up, holding a small pouch with 2 golden keys and a sheathed sword sword.

Lucy-san, Kagura-san, Yukino-san," he gasped. He winced slightly, but grinned, proud of himself. "I found these in a storage room."

Yukino struggled to a sitting position. "Lucy-san, I can't use my keys. I'm giving you permission to use them yourself, while I am impaired."

I gaped at her. "I can't use them either! My magic is also being suppressed here."

Eve placed his hand in mine. "Take my magic," he said, and power flooded through me.

Before I could protest, Eve collapsed, his magic completely drained into my body. I felt my power restored, and gaped at him. "Eve, how could you?" I gasped, shocked at his sacrifice. He'd be much better at fighting then I would.

He smiled sheepishly up at me, weakly nodding is head. "Go, help Natsu-san. You are the only one who can help him."

I gaped, turning to Yukino and the others. She nodded her head. "Go," she said. "I leave my spirits in your care."

I looked once more at Eve, who was now unconscious from the lack of magic power, then stepped out from behind the ice barrier.

I could see Juvia to the side, fighting 2 huge, burly men, by she was holding her own. "Water nebula!" She yelled, and two cyclones of water erupted out of thin air, rushing towards her opponents and sending them flying.

Beyond her, fought Ren and Wendy, using their air magic as a combined magic, propelling their enemies away. It was an odd match, but it worked.

I made my way over to Natsu, who was hunched over, the fight beginning to take its toll on him. I noticed a long gash on his chest extending diagonally across his muscular torso. My heart skipped a beat.

He must be exhausted, I thought. Then I narrowed my eyes. All the more reason to help him. Yukino and the others are relying on me to help.

I pulled out Yukino's two golden keys, their brilliance glinting in the dim firelight.

I'm coming, Natsu.

_**Jellal's POV**_

I struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain in my abdomen. It wasn't a very big cut, but it was deep. Not to mention, my whole body screamed in pain after I was hit with that invisible power.

When I was finally upright, I looked over at the altar. Erza was no longer laying limply on its dull surface, but hobbling over to where Styx fought with Sting and Rogue. She looked exhausted, but she summoned Benizakura and walked onward, a murderous look beginning to flare up in her brown eyes.

Someone must have given her some magical power, I thought, beginning to make my way over to her. Suddenly, a man stepped across my path. The bald one with the weird white eyes. He looked me up and down.

"Heavenly body wizard, huh?" He murmured, snapping his teeth. "Haven't seen one of you in a long time. It'll be a pleasure killing you."

He charged at me, a black orb appearing in his hands. I dodged to the side quickly, hissing as my wound opened up even further. He charged at me again and I jumped, only to collapse as my wound throbbed.

His black magic hit me, sending me flying. I yelled in pain, my eyesight going black for a moment.

I pushed myself off the ground, blood dripping down my chin. I spat, then charged at him.

"Meteor!" I yelled. I became encased in a golden light and zoomed around my enemy. His eyes flickered, trying to pin my movements. I grinned. Nothing could match the speed of Meteor. Even Racer, of Oracion Seis, could barely keep up with me.

I hovered for a moment over the bald man. I raised both hands on top of eachother. "Grand Chariot!" I boomed, and seven magic seals erupted out underneath me, creating the shape of the Big Dipper. Each magic circle then released a powerful light, blasting down on my opponent. His screams of agony rang out, and when the dust cleared, he lay there, surrounded by a few other Hell's Fire men who got caught up in my attack. He struggled to breathe, a gaping hole in his chest.

I landed lightly down next to him. He glared up at me. "You…ha..haven't….won," he choked out.

I looked down at him coldly, and pointed my hand at him, palm out. "On the contrary," I rasped, meeting his glaring white eyes. "I believe I have," I concentrated, summoning the last reserves of my magic. "Heavenly Beams!" I yelled, and several beams of golden light streaked out, flashing towards him. He gave one last scream of outrage before they pierced through him, one through his right leg, another two through his ruined chest, and the last one stabbing right through his skull. He collapsed back against the smashed concrete floor, black blood pooling out from his maimed body.

I huffed and gasped, falling forward to land on my knees. That final attack had almost completely drained my magic power. I just had barely enough to walk.

But I had to get up, to keep going. I had to get to Erza, to protect her.

I wearily pushed myself up to my feet, stumbling forward through the carnage.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I stumbled towards Natsu, wielding Yukino's keys. I hoped I could use them, since they were under a contract with Yukino and not me, but maybe with her granting permission, the laws of the Celestial beings could be altered.

Natsu was thrown back once more, landing a few feet away from me. Before him stood Tartaros, laughing maniacally. He wasn't even wounded.

"Natsu!" I yelped, hurrying forward. His head turned, and his eyes opened wide. "Luce!" He exclaimed, and I bent down next to him.

He struggled to a sitting position, and from this close, I could see the other terrible wounds inflicted upon him, more minor gashes. They seemed unimportant next to the huge one slashing across his chest, but added up, he was losing a decent amount of blood.

He pressed a small pouch into my hand. I blinked. It was my pouch of keys, all of them there except for Aquarius, who was gone, sacrificing herself so I could summon the Spirit King.

He grinned at me. "Welcome to the show," he coughed out, getting to his feet, blood dripping down his torn body. My heart lurched at the sight.

I stood next to him, holding the remaining 11 zodiac keys, facing Tartaros.

"Natsu-" I began, but he ignored me. He glared up at the Greater Demon, the scales on his face glinting in the light.

Natsu's in dragonforce and he still can't hurt him? I thought. I began to despair. We have no chance!

Then suddenly, a miracle happened.

Natsu exploded in a black and red light, waves of heat pouring off his body. Red and black flames burst forward, flickering with power. Natsu's vest was flapping in the winds he created.

He snickered, grinning in the only way Natsu can, his eyes dancing with glee.

"Say hello to my new power. A little bit of fire dragon, a bit of lightning, and fire god. This is the power of the Lightning Flame Dragon God," he roared.

He pointed an raised fist at Tartaros. "Dragon God's Roar!" He snarled, and from his mouth came an explosion of black and red flames, surrounded by bright yellow streaks of lightning. It hit Tartaros with a smash, and he snarled in pain.

I gaped at Natsu. He was grinning, estatic with his newfound power.

"Natsu-" I started, but was interrupted by a loud roar. Tartaros rose, black blood dripping down his face. "Human scum," he snarled.

Natsu turned to me. He held out his grimy hand, his burning eyes locked onto mine. "Lucy," he began. "I need you to call upon all your spirits. Perform Urano Metria. Combining our attacks, we might be able to inflict a more powerful damage to him.

I nodded, hesitantly. I've only been able to successfully complete the spell twice. Could I do it again?

I closed my eyes and clutched all the zodiac keys in my hand. Aquarius, I thought, sending out my thoughts to wherever she was now. Lend me your strength.

I called upon the powers of all the zodiac keys, feeling their strength flow into me.

I opened my mouth, and began to chant. "Sound out the heavens, open the heavens. Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me, with all your brillance!"

I vaguely sensed Natsu strengthening his power next to me. The whole time, he didn't let go of my hand.

"Open thy savage gate! 88 stars of the heavens, OPEN!" I screamed, opening my eyes. Suddenly, we were surrounded my multicolored stars, the area around us the color of a nebula.

Natsu next to me smiled.

"URANO METRIA!" I yelled. The stars began to glow with a golden light.

"Hidden art- Crimson Lotus: exploding blade of the Dragon God!" Natsu shouted, sending a blade of black flames crackling with lightning, towards Tartaros. At the exact same time, the stars surrounding us suddenly flashed forwards, flying towards Tartaros. Our combined attack slammed Into the Greater Demon, sending him reeling back.

I collapsed from the loss of magic power. Beside me, Natsu huffed and gasped, but a triumphant light shone in his eyes.

"Beat that, you stupid giant." He hissed.

"How dare you," Tartaros snarled, standing up out of the rising smoke. My skin crawled. His body, except for a few cuts and bruised, was fine. Our attack did nothing but faze him.

"This is getting to be quite troublesome." He snarled, and began to glow with a dark light. "So let me show you my true power."

My heart thudded in my chest, and Tartaros sent a dark wave of black magic towards me. I couldn't move. Natsu lunged for me, a desperate look on his face.

"Lucy!" He yelled diving for me. The black magic flew at me, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm evil, leaving you with a Cliffy like this. Gomenasai!**

**I hope you like it, please, leave a review telling me what you think. And of course, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed. Arigato!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	11. United as One

**A/N: gahj, I'm sorry for the long wait. School just started, and things have been hectic around here. gomenasai!**

**Thanks for being so patient with me. And a big thank you to **amnaK96, **and to **Mikasa-Chan, ** for being so amazingly supportive ever since I first started. Thank you. And ofcourse, thanks to all who have favored, reviewed, and /or followed. **

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

I dived for Lucy, trying to reach her before the Tartaros's magic did. I threw myself right in front of the blast and shut my eyes tight, waiting for intense pain to overcome me.

At least I'd save Lucy, I thought. I braced myeslf.

Only, the pain never came. There was a smashing sound, then crackling, and I felt intense cold, like someone had shoved me into a freezer.

I opened my eyes cautiously, squinting. Then they flew open in shock.

In front of me rose a huge wall of ice. It glittered, the air around it smoking from the sudden freeze.

In front of me stood Lyon, and crouched next to him was Gray, grinning in triumph. "I told you," Gray yelled out, flicking his hand. The ice wall crumbled, falling to the ground in huge icy chunks. Lucy gasped, and I put my body before hers, blocking her.

Gray turned to Tartaros. "I told you," he repeated. "Demon slaying magic will give you a massive headache."

Lyon nodded, a smug look on his face. "And combing ice magic with more ice, only makes it better," he said, slapping Gray on the shoulder.

Gray glanced over his shoulder. "Oi, Flame Brain. You good there, or do you need a princess nap?" He yelled at me.

I got to my feet, grinning. "I think the princess here is you Gray, or have you forgotten, Ice Princess?"

Lucy chuckled nervously behind me. "Boys," she began, pointing to Tartaros, who was stomping towards us. "How 'bout we focus on the mean demon before we beat eachother up, ne?"

Lyon chuckled. "Let's do it."

_**Erza's POV**_

Kill him, and we might destroy Tartaros, I thought, striding towards Styx, who had now incapacitated both Sting and Rogue. His eyes, those disgusting red eyes, widened when they saw me.

"H-how?" He spluttered, gaping at the sight of me holding Benizakura. I lifted the katana and pointed it at him. "You will die." I hissed, and flew at him.

He raised hand and blocked my sword strike with a sphere of glowing energy. But my momentum was another story. We toppled to the ground, my weight crushing him to the floor.

He surged up, back handing me across the face. I hissed, feeling his claws raking deep grooves in my cheek.

I jumped off of him, breathing heavily. This fight was taking a heavy toll on me, I thought, my arms trembling. Benizakura shook in my hand. With this little magic power, could I hope to survive?

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, a saw a collapsed figure leaning against the wall, directly behind Styx. His hair was matted with so much blood, I could hardly see its true color. But his face was easily recognizeable. The tattoo gave it away.

Jellal, I thought. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were steely and determined. He glared at me. You can do it, his eyes said. Believe in yourself.

I focused my attention back on Styx, who was concentrating his magic into one heavily condensed magic ball. His face was a twisted sneer. "Good bye, Titania, Queen of the Fairies." He snarled. The sphere flew towards me, crackling with power.

I raised Benizakura, intending to take the hit, but when I collided with Styx's magic, I knew it was futile. It was too powerful.

I flew backwards, slamming into the side of the altar. My head screamed in pain as it connected, and my eyesight went fuzzy.

You will not black out, I told myself firmly. You will win.

But how could I? Trying to defend against that attack used up what little magic power I had left. Benizakura was gone, I no longer had magic to keep it here. I was utterly defenseless, and weaponless.

Styx stalked up to me, another sphere of magic forming in his hand. "The mighty Erza Scarlet., reduced to this," he said, glee lit up in his malevolent eyes. "What a pity, I had so much hope for you. Oh well, you're useless to me now."

I felt something cold press up against me, and I turned my head.

Lying against my arm was a dagger, fresh blood still coating the edge.

The dagger Styx used to sacrifice that girl, I thought.

I felt a sudden rush of hope flare up within me. I have a weapon.

Styx lunged, his eyes crazed as he prepared to end my life. I reached out, and grabbed the dagger.

I turned, just as he came upon me. The urge to live rose up, and I held the dagger out, pointing it at Styx's heart.

His eyes widened, but his momentum carried him forward, impaling himself on the dagger. His face was shocked.

"This is what you get for hurting Meredy." I snarled. I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and pulled him forward, slamming the blade deeper into his heart. "This is for Milliana," I hissed, and he moaned, coughing up thick black blood. It dripped onto my arms and legs.

Finally, with all my strength, I twisted the dagger, cutting into him even further. "And that was for Lucy," I said, and his eyes glared up into mine one last time. He gave a loud shriek of fury before I pulled the dagger out. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed backwards, blood spurting out from his wound.

I sat back, panting. Blood covered my hands as I stared at Styx's ruined corpse. "Monster," I spat.

Suddenly, a huge wave of energy filled my body. I gasped as my stolen magic was restored. I could feel all of my magic return.

I stood, and glanced over to Tartaros, who was still locked in battle. He sagged suddenly, and roared in confusion. I knew it, I thought. Killing Styx weakened his magic power. We can defeat him.

I looked over to Jellal. He was still in his crumpled position, but he was smiling. "GO!" He yelled out.

I nodded slightly and turned, dropping the bloody dagger. My gaze focused on Tartaros. "One down, one to go."

Then, with renewed vigor, I lunged forward.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I suddenly gasped. Magic was flooding through my veins, and I stumbled at the sudden rush of power. Natsu immediately grabbed my arm to prevent me falling over.

"Luce? You ok?" He asked. I nodded. "My magic…." I began. I looked to my right, and my eyes widened.

Styx was bending over Erza, who had a knife embedded in his chest. He collapsed.

She killed Styx, I realized. Thus freeing our magic.

I turned to Natsu, feeling reinvigorated. "I'm ok." I said, confidence filling me once more. "Let's do this."

A sudden glow distracted me, and both Natsu and I turned. Behind us, Gray and Lyon were fighting Tartaros, giving Natsu and I some breathing time. Others were joining them too, after finishing off the rest of Hell's Fire. Juvia, Mira, Sting and Rogue, everyone was making their way over to us, to join in in defeating Tartaros. The last battle starts now.

Loke and Virgo stood before me. Loke was crying and he rushed forward, hugging me. I'd never been more relieved to see him, and I squeezed him in response.

"Princess," Virgo began, and I turned to her. "Virgo," I said warmly. She bowed, a small smile on her face. "Princess, I am glad you are all right. We've been worried about you. But now, Loke and I have come- using our own magic- to help in anyway we can."

Loke grinned and held out his hand. "The Spirit King sends his regards, and wanted me to give you this. He hopes you will use it wisely."

I held my hand out in confusion, and Loke dropped something golden into my palm, long and thin.

"What?" I began, looking closely at it. It was a zodiac key, but I thought there were only 12. Well, now 11, but….

Suddenly, my eyes flew open in shock. I gaped up at Loke, who smiled warmly. "The Spirit King knew you'd be happy. It's a second chance, for you and for her," he said, gesturing to the key.

Tears began to pour out of my eyes, and I clutched the golden key, my heart jumping for joy. I'd never thought I'd be able to see her again, I thought, looking down lovingly at the golden key clutched in my hand. Aquarius.

"Thank you," I breathed, and Loke chuckled and hugged me again. "I'm happy to see you smile once again. It makes me glad," he murmured.

"Oi, what's going on?" Natsu said. I turned to him, and he looked, well, he looked jealous. I wanted to laugh.

I held out the golden key to Natsu. His eyes widened. "Is that…?" He began. I nodded.

Suddenly, Erza walked up to us, a murderous look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" She growled. I gulped. "We're taking a quick breather," Natsu said. "We can join the fight too."

Erza looked at me. "I see your magic is back," she said, gesturing to my spirits. Loke waved, winking flirtatiously, and Virgo bowed.

Suddenly, Minerva walked over to us, followed by Meredy, Yukino, Kagura and Milliana. Erza gasped and reached for the small brown haired girl, who yelped in excitement. "Er-chan!" She squealed, hugging the redheaded mage.

"Our magic is back," Kagura began. "Minerva just freed us now. The others are heading for the exit, with the wounded."

I smiled. "Erza beat Styx, the man who was suppressing our magic."

Erza pulled herself out of Milliana's grasp. "Now that Styx is gone," she began, "Tartaros is much weaker. I think he needed more magic power before he could support himself on his own. Now that Styx is gone, he won't be able to last. We can defeat him."

Kagura drew her blade. "I agree."

We turned to Tartaros, who was being bombarded with magic attacks. He roared in pain.

I turned to Yukino. Her eyes locked onto mine, and I tossed her keys back to her. "Here, your gonna need these." She grabbed them and clutched them to her chest, her eyes filling with gratitude.

"Now," I began. "Let's do this."

_**Natsu's POV**_

We raced towards Tartaros. Lucy and Yukino ran out ahead, each grasping their respective keys. Erza requipped and pulled out Benizakura.

I did not have much magic power left. I had enough for one more attack. But I had to try.

I raced up next to Gray. He was panting heavily, and I noticed his demonslayer tattoo was fading. He glanced sideways at me. "About time you showed your ass," he huffed. Beside him, Juvia giggled, although she looked fatigued, a long cut on her thigh, that was bleeding profusely.

Tartaros stood, his skin pale, his eyes reduced to coals. Black blood dripped through his fangs. "Puny humans! How dare you try and defy me!"

I stepped up to him, and he glared down at me. "You…." He hissed.

My right fist burst into flames. "Tartaros," I began, my voice coming out strong and steady, despite the trembling in my limbs. "You do not belong in this world. And I think it's time we put a stop to this, and send you back to Hell, where you belong."

He laughed. "Look at you," he exclaimed. "All of you. You are all weak, none of you can possibly defeat me."

I nodded. "You are right," I said, agreeing with him. "Separated, we are weak. But together, when we are one, we are strong, and together, as one, we will defeat you!" I shouted.

"Lightning Flame Dragon!" I yelled, exploding in fire and lightining.

Behind me, I could hear the others draining their magic into one last, brutal attack. Yukino and Lucy held hands. "Zodiac!" They screamed, and all the 12 spirits of the Zodiac, Aquarius included, sprang forth in all their glory. Gray bent his knees, his tattoo flaring up briefly. Next to him, Juvia summoned two swirling cyclones of water.

Mira stood a ways back, next to Laxus, who was sparking with electricity. Mira was in her demon form, Sitri, her eyes cold as she summoned a ball of black magic.

Everyone was gearing up, the air growing cold with all this magic forming.

I turned to Tartaros. "We have the power of one, together and united." I snarled, engulfing one hand in flame and the other in lightning. "Together as one, we will defeat you."

"Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

_**Jellal's POV**_

I dragged myself over to the altar, pulling myself up as I leaned heavily against its rough, black surface.

The others had completely surrounded Tartaros, who was weakening by the moment. All around him, magic circles were popping up. My eyes were glued to Erza, who had requipped into her Nakagami armor, her staff glowing with radiance. She was glowing with raidance.

Move, damnit, I told my body, which refused to do anything. I could only stand, and watch.

Natsu yelled, and sent a wave of fire and lightning at Tartaros. Lucy's spirits flew at the Greater Demon, looking like comets wreathed in golden light. Laxus sent a stream of lightning at Tartaros, and Gray and Wendy were working together, the small blue haired dragonslayer summoning up huge cyclones of air, and the demonslayer freezing them. Then Wendy summoned a heavy wind and sent the frozen cyclones flying towards Tartaros.

"Nakagami Starlight," Erza screamed, and sliced her staff through the air.

There was a huge explosion as all of these attacks hit Tartaros together, and the monster roared in agony. Dust flew up, and his entire form was shrouded in the cloud of dirt.

Everyone sagged, and Erza requipped out of her armor. She collapsed to the ground, Gray dropping to his knee next to her.

Natsu groaned, and fell forward. "Out of magic," he gasped, and Lucy staggered over to him. He reached out weakly and drew her close. My heart thudded. The sight of those two made me jealous, wishing I could do that. I looked at Erza, and a small flicker of hope rose inside me.

The dust cleared, and my blood went cold. Tartaros was staggering, wounded, but still there. And everyone else had collapsed, completely out of magic power.

Erza looked up at the demon, despair in her eyes. There was no second attack. The were finished, we were finished.

Then I looked harder. Tartaros was transparent, his form flickering. We must've weakened him to the point where he can no longer sustain his form, I thought.

I weakly stepped forward, summoning the last of my strength. I had to do this, I had to protect the woman I loved, so her- our- future could be bright.

"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema," I muttered. My magic drained, and still, I pushed on. I have to do this, I thought, gritting my teeth. Even if it kills me!

_**Erza's POV**_

I gasped, my magic utterly drained. And yet, Tartaros still stood, injured badly, but he was there. And none of us had the magic for a counter attack.

"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema," someone said behind me, and I turned. Jellal stood, his body glowing as he performed the ultimate magic of the stars, more powerful than Lucy's Urano Metria.

Jellal, how do you have the magic to fight? I thought. He was almost dead, the last time I saw him.

The room darkened, and somehow, clouds formed overhead. A glowing orb formed at the epicenter of those clouds, pulsing with light.

"Erza," Jellal whispered, and my eyes focused on him. "It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again. I love you."

Then, that pulsing orb of light flew down, hitting Tartaros, and sending out a shockwave so strong that it knocked me out, sending me crashing backwards. I vaguely remember seeing Tartaros fade to nothing before my sight went dark.

* * *

**A/N: well, how was it? Worth the wait? I hope so. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	12. Those Final Words

_**Erza's POV**_

"Save Erza!"

"She's hurt!"

"Why won't she wake up?"

My head was throbbing in agony. I felt like someone was slamming ten thousand burning hot nails into my head. Pure torture.

Where…where am I? I thought groggily. I could feel my body being lifted, and the pain was excrutiating.

"She's lost too much blood, and she has no magic left!"

"Damnit! She can't die!" An outraged voice screamed.

N-Natsu? I thought.

"What about Jellal? He saved us. He can't die. What'll happen to Erza?" I heard Lucy ask. I could imagine the tears running down her face.

Jellal. My mind screamed. Save Jellal! Don't give a crap about me, just help him!

"Find Chelia! Where the hell is Chelia!?" Natsu screamed out.

I tried to open my mouth, but no sound came out. I tried to move my body, but my limbs refused to move. My mind was clouding over, a fog pulling me down into darkness.

Let go, it whispered. Relax. No harm will come to you now.

Jellal, I whispered. The darkness wrapped itself around me like a lover's embrace, warm and cherishing.

I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the guild. It was empty save for a few people, like Warren and Jet, who were casually talking to eachother.

What's going on, I thought, spinning in a circle. How did I end up here?

What happened? The fight? What about Jellal?

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a short white dress and I was also barefoot. Where the hell is my armor?

"Mama!" A little girl's voice called out behind me. I turned, and caught sight of a small girl, about 5 years old, with flaming red hair. Part of it fell in gentle waves, covering the right half of her face. She ran up to me and grinned, blinking large, brownish-green doe eyes at me.

"Asuka taught me how to make a daisy chain. Look!" She said excitedly, shoving a flower ring into my hands. "Put it on, put it on!" She jumped up and down, full of energy.

I blinked, confusion completely taking me over. Who was this little girl? Why does she look like me?

"Mama!" She said, pleadingly. I sighed and put it on, the flowers wreathing my forehead like a halo.

The little girl clapped in excitement, a glow filling her eyes. "Yay! Mama, can we show Papa?"

"Show me what?"

I froze, my heart aching at the sound of that familiar voice. Could it be?

I looked up, into the face of the man who held my heart, the man who I wished to spend the rest of my life with. His gorgeous green eyes, his red tattoo, and his silky blue hair. I memorized his face, etching it into my mind forever.

Then I looked down at the little girl. She pushed her hair out of her face in annoyance, and I saw it.

A red tattoo, just like Jellal's, framing her right eye.

my eyes widened. This…this was… my daughter. And Jellal's.

Jellal reached down and ruffled the little girl's hair affectionately. "Show me what, Konomi? " He repeated.

Konomi. My daughter's name is Konomi.

Konomi blinked up at Jellal. "I made Mama a daisy chain. She's wearing it now. Look!"

Jellal looked up at me, his warm eyes meeting mine. "It looks wonderful on her," he breathed.

Konomi giggled. "Isn't Mama pretty, Papa?"

Jellal smiled, a loving gaze in his eyes as he looked at me. "Your mother is always beautiful," he whispered, and his sexy, sultry voice sent chill down my spine.

"K-konomi?" I began, the name rolling off my tongue. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Yes, Mama?"

"Um, why don't you go make me another daisy chain, ok sweetheart?" I said. She giggled and nodded, turning her back and running off.

"She looks just like her mother," Jellal said, his eyes watching her as she ran outside.

I looked long and hard at him. He turned and caught my gaze. "What are you thinking of?" He murmured, taking my hand in his large, calloused palm. His fingers traced my skin, leaving firey paths of longing behind. I shuddered, my body heating up.

"Jellal….what's going on? Are we….married? What happened after we defeated Tartaros?" I asked.

Jellal stroked my arm lightly. "Erza….I cannot explain that to you. You need to wake up and find out for yourself."

I blinked. "Excuse me?" That was not the answer I was hoping for.

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed my forehead, his warm lips pressing gently against my skin. My eyes widened.

He pulled back, his whole image fading. Him, the guild, everything was turning white.

"J-Jellal!" I cried out.

My world went white.

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling of the guild infirmary. I gasped, and immediately sat up, only to wince as my head pounded, a terrible migraine lacing through my brain.

"Relax, child," a deep, gravely voice said, and I turned. Across from me sat Porlyuscia, her usually grave face somewhat concerned.

"That's what I hate about you humans. Always pushing yourself to the brink of death. You've been out for about a week. With all that blood loss, plus the complete drain of your magic, I'm quite surprised you didn't die. And yet, if there's one lesson I've learned from humans, it's that you don't want to die. Especially those from Fairy Tail. You are the most resilient of them all."

I blinked, utterly shocked at her praise.

She turned her head. "But that one," she said, pointing to the bed next to me. "That one is on a whole other level."

I looked over. A muscular young man, muscled in all the right places, covered in bandages. Broad shoulders and sculpted collarbone merged into a slender neck. His face was peaceful, his eyes closed. Blue hair laying limply across his forehead. And the red tattoo on his face.

"Jellal." I breathed.

Porlyuscia shook her head. "Now that one wants to live. He had no magic, loss of blood, and he performed a dangerously powerful spell out of sheer will. That takes guts, he was asking for a death wish."

"How…how long has he been like this?" I asked. Porlyuscia shrugged. "Since they brought you two here. He's going to be out for at least another week. I'll be surprised if he wakes up sooner. But relax," she said, noting my panicked face. "He will wake."

**_Natsu's POV_**

Lucy and I lay on her bed. It was a week after we had finally defeated Tartaros, and we were trying to get back to normal life as quickly as possible.

Define normal.

I chuckled to myself. It's never normal with us. Normal's overrated.

Lucy poked me in the stomach. I grunted. "Oi," I muttered, rubbing my abdomen. "What was that for?"

"Just cuz," she said, giggling.

I rolled over until I was leaning above her, and put on my cockiest grin. "Oh yeah," I growled. "Well then I'm going to tickle you, just cuz."

She squealed and tried to jump off the bed, but I grabbed her and pulled her back to me, holding her close. She gasped and laughed, but held on to me, tight.

Finally, we gasped, both exhausted, and lay back against her mattress. I lay on my back while Lucy sprawled out on my chest, tracing my skin lightly. My body shivered at her touch.

"Natsu?"

"Mhmm?" I answered, caught up in bliss.

"Stay with me."

Her words caught me off guard, Lucy's never said something this bluntly, which meant that she was serious. I looked at her. Her brown eyes met mine, full of life and passion.

I arched up and slid a hand around her neck, pulling her to me. Her breath hitched as I gently kissed her lips.

"If I stay, you have to stay," I muttered against her lips. She smiled against my mouth. "Of course," came her reply.

I suddenly rolled us over, so she lay beneath me. I propped myself up on my hands, looking down at her. A wicked grin spread across my lips.

"Good, cuz now I'm all fired up."

_**Jellal's POV**_

I was tormented with fitful dreams. Erza being kidnapped, Meredy being kidnapped, both screaming in pain, calling out for me. Every time I reached for them, they slipped out of my grasp.

One however, haunted me. It showed Erza, holding the hand of a little girl with blazing red hair, identical to her own. The girl's hair fluttered, exposing an intricate design running down her right cheek. Then the dream faded.

When I finally opened my eyes, the first thing I realized was the warm weight laying across my chest. I raised my head, and Erza was sitting ther, bandaged up but looking fine. Her hand clasped mine, and her head lay across my lap, her hair fanning out like red rivers. I raised one of my heavily bandaged hands and placed my hand on her warm cheek.

She suddenly jolted awake, startling me. Her eyes latched on to my own, and they widened.

"Jellal," she breathed, her gorgeous eyes staring into my own.

I sat up, slowly, my muscles screaming after being stationary for so long. "How long was I out?" I asked, my voice coming out hoarse and raspy.

She shook her head. "You've been in a coma for 2 weeks. I woke up about a week ago. What were you thinking?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. I gulped. I had forgotten Erza's fierce temper.

"You had little to no magic power left! And yet you still cast Sema! What if you died, you idiot! Where would that leave me?"

"Erza-"

"Don't you dare "Erza" me, Jellal Fernandes!" She said firmly, shutting me up immediately. I forgot how scary she could be too.

"You're such an idiot, Jellal! You could've killed yourself. And then what would happen to me? I can't believe you!"

"Erza-" I tried again.

"I can't live without you." She whispered, tears in her eyes. I froze. She looked up at me. "I love you, Jellal."

I took her hand, and brought it to my lips. "It was so you could live," I murmured. "So you could have a future filled with life, love, and happiness. So you'd never have to suffer again."

"Jellal, I-"

I leaned forward, despite my still aching wounds, and kissed her, cutting her off. She immediately relaxed, falling into my kiss with ease.

I pulled away from her. "Erza Scarlet. I will always love you. To my dying breath."

_**2 Months Later- Erza's POV**_

I was relaxing in the guild hall, sitting with the rest of Fairy Tail, as we rejoiced in the news of Bisca's and Alzack's new baby. It was the party of the century, several other mages from the other guilds showed up. Kagura, Milliana, Sting, Rogue, everyone from the kidnapping alliance had shown up to welcome Fairy Tail's soon to be addition.

Over the past two months, Jellal and I had finally started dating- god, that word still makes me blush. Now, we were joined at the hip. I couldn't live life without him. I loved him, more than life.

Jellal and Milliana were welcome to stay for as long as they liked, to rest and recover from wounds. Jellal was still a little weak, he was just returning to normal health, although Porlyuscia told him to stay away from magic for at least another week.

Fat chance of that, I thought, my gaze sliding over to him, where he stood creating little meteors in front of Asuka. She laughed and clapped her hands. "More, more!" She giggled. Jellal smiled and laughed.

I turned and went to the bar, ordering a slice of strawberry cake. "Thanks Mira," I said to the white haired barmaid. She giggled. "No problem."

Once she had fetched me my piece of cake, she leaned across the bar. "So when are you and Jellal gonna drop news like this on us?" She asked, referring to Bisca and Alzack. I spewed out my cake, my face turning beet red. I could feel my self heating up.

"M-M-Mira-Freaking-Jane, " I almost screamed. "For crying out loud, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She giggled again. "Well, you two are together!"

"We're together, yes, but we're not-"

"We're not what? What are you talking about?" Someone said behind me. I sweat dropped. Of all the times, he chooses now to show up.

I turned. "Nothing, Mira and I were talking about girl stuff." I lied, my face red. Please, please, don't ask again. My heads gonna blow.

Jellal chuckled and sat down next to me. He reached forward and plucked a chunk of cake, eating it before I could pounce on him.

I gaped at him. Did….did he just…take my cake? Jellal actually took my cake? I was so shocked. When did he get so cocky?

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Asuka dared me to. I couldn't turn her down once she pulled the doe eyes on me." He jerked his chin over to the little girl, who was standing behind us, jumping up and down with excitement.

My eyes widened. "Asuka? She dared you to eat my cake? She has major guts."

"She's 5," Mira piped in. I shot her a look.

Jellal smiled, and squeezed my hand. "I have a headache. I'm going to go and lie down for a bit." He said. He'd been staying in one of the extra guest rooms we had upstairs, Meredy as well.

I pushed away from the bar. "You want me to come with you? I could get you another cold compress for your head." I offered. Mira giggled again, no doubt more dirty thoughts running through her head. I gave her a withering glare. "Mira…" I warned.

Jellal laughed and shook his head. "No, you stay, enjoy the party. I'm just going to take a nap and rest." He gave me a small kiss on the lips. He tasted of chocolate, like the cookies that Bisca made to commemorate this day.

I kissed him back. "Go on," I said, giving him a gentle push towards the stairs. "Get some rest. I'll bring you some cake later."

He grinned. "Ok," he said, before slowly making his way through the throngs of people. I lost sight of him.

* * *

"Gah," I said to myself, heading up the stairs, holding a piece of lemon cake made for the celebration, credits to Juvia. It was excellent- although I would've preferred strawberry- and the look on Juvia's face was priceless when Gray fought almost everyone for the last slice. I chuckled. Poor Lucy almost got hit. But she and Natsu were cute, sharing a second slice. Although, what happened after was a different story…

I made my way over to Jellal's room, tripping in my ridiculous heels. I was wearing a short white dress and black heels, a black bow in my hair to keep the long tresses back.

"Jellal? Are you awake?" I asked, knocking on his door. No response. I waited another minute, then tried the handle. It was unlocked.

I entered. The room was dark, his bed made. The bathroom was also dark. The only light coming in was from the window, which was open, letting the evening air in. The sun was setting, turning the horizon a firey shade of orange.

"Jellal? Where are you?" I called out into the empty room. Where did that idiot run off to now?

I turned on my heels, ready to go downstairs and see if he wandered back down there, when I saw it.

A white envelope, propped up on the dresser, addressed to me in Jellal's scraggly handwriting.

I set his cake down and warily walked up to the dresser, picking up the envelope cautiously. Inside was a crisp sheet of stationary.

_Dear Erza,_

_You looked so beautiful today, as everyday. I will always remember your beauty, no matter what._

My heart pounded, and my eyes went wide. I read on.

_I hope you remember me the same way I'll remember you- happy and at peace. I'm glad our last time together was happy._

_But I'm leaving tonight, leaving Fairy Tail. I think it's only right for me to do. My being here puts you in a rough situation, since I'm still at odds with the magic council. And you're not focused when you're around me, vice versa._

_The thing is, I love you Erza Scarlet, I always have, and I always will. You are my light, my salvation, my one and only. You found me in the dark, with no correct path, and led me in the right direction. I would not be half the man I am now if I didn't have you._

_I can't help but be focused on only you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be at your side. When you're gone, I think of you. You are the one I want to talk to, you are the one I want at my back in a fight. When I'm with you, my world is full of light, when you're gone, the world is gray. I hope you'll learn to forgive me for making the world gray, at least for a little while._

_Erza, you're not at your complete best when I'm with you. And for the next few months, Fairy Tail needs you to be at your full capacity, to lead them through this rocky patch. And you are the best one that can help them. You are the best leader. It's one of the things that I love best about you._

_I've fought this over for so long, trying to figure out what was wrong and what was right. But the more I think about this, the clearer it is. It may not be right for you, definitely not for me, but for all of us together, Fairy Tail included, it's the right decision. They need you. I need you too, but they need you more right now, to get them through this._

_Please, don't ask me to come back, because you know I can't deny you. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I can't say no to you. Please let us go through this only once._

My throat was closing up. I could think of plenty of times when he said no to me. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was this heartbreaking letter in front of me.

_I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your laugh. I love your eyes, whether they're suspicious or happy, cold or calculating. And when they're warm and full of love, like when you look at me._

Tears began to pour down my face, and I furiously dashed them away, but more continued to fall.

_You are the most amazing warrior I know, and the best leader. You're the biggest goofball, and the most loyal friend. You've kept everyone you love safe and loved. You're my best friend, my first and only love, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

_I promise you, in a few years, once things have settled down, I'll come back. I'll find you, whether at the guild hall, at Fairy Hills, or off on some mission with the others, I will find you. _

_Goodbye, my love._

_Jellal_

_P.S. please watch over Meredy for me. I've already asked Makarov if she'll be admitted into Fairy Tail. He accepted._

I was silent. Jellal was not someone who would pour out his love like this. He was more reserved. But this letter, it poured out all his emotion that he usually held on a tight leash.

I stepped over to the window, and leaned out. Even though my heart was breaking, I knew, deep down, that he was right. Until the drama went down, and until he was pardoned, it was better if we stayed apart. I'd never be able to focus with him around. I loved him too much, I'd do anything for him. But right now, the guild needed me to be their leader, to guide them through noise next few years.

My eyes caught sight of a hooded man, walking down the road. He turned and looked up at the guild, his hazel eyes latching onto mine. His blue hair, looking black in the sunset, waved in the slight breeze. The tattoo crinkled around his right eye, and from this distance, I saw him smile.

With tears pouring down my face, I waved, returning his warm, yet heartbroken smile. "I love you," I whispered to him.

Jellal raised one hand in farewell, then turned and continued down the road. I rested my head on my arms and watched him fade into the sunset.

Come back soon, safe and sound.

* * *

**A/N: before you try to kill me, please let me say a few things. First, I hope you liked the story, even with an ending like that. And second, I do have a bonus chapter I can put up, but you guys have the call. If you want it, you got it.**

**Thank you for all the review, favorites, and follows. It's never a dull moment to wake up everyday with mail. And a big thank you to **Crackers,** for being super supportive during this whole story. Seriously, I feel so blessed with all your support and positive comments.**

**Thank you once again, leave a review, and tell me what you think. Remember, you have the power. If you want the bonus/epilogue chapter, let me know.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	13. Journey's End

**A/N: the bonus chapter, as I promised. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**2 years later**_

I woke up in a panic, grabbing the thin sheets around my waist, my bare chest heaving. I was dripping with sweat, and my eyes immediately searched around the room for the one person who would give me comfort.

Erza Scarlet, who was not here with with me.

I plopped back down on the mattress, still panting. Another nightmare. For the past 2 years, I've been plagued with them, every night. You'd think I'd be used to it by now.

At this time, the sun was rising, probably around 6 in the morning. No point trying to get back to sleep, I thought, getting out of bed. I'd been staying in a small hotel in Crocus for the past week, getting everything in order.

I got dressed, throwing on a black shirt and trousers, lacing up my boots. I decided to for go my armor for today, since I wouldn't need it. But I still donned my heavy blue cloak. It was becoming rather chilly out these days, signaling the approach of winter.

I walked downstairs and ordered a mug of coffee at the bar. "Breakfast?" Asked the young woman behind the bar, blushing at me. I shook my head. "No thank you."

She giggled, and touched my hand. I flinched at her touch. "Tell me if you want anything, I'll bring it for you." She winked, then turned to go and fetch me my coffee.

I watched her go. What was her name again? Aoi? Is that was she told me?

I shook my head again. Sure, she was cute, with long black hair and blue eyes, but right now, the only woman I could think about was a certain scarlet haired mage, with a fierce temper and a firey passion. No one could compare to her. And no one will.

As soon as Aoi came back with my drink, winking once more, I busied myself to the arduous task of drinking it slowly, trying to waste time until my appointment came.

Two other guests came downstairs, a young man with silver hair- like Lyon- and a young woman- with pink hair. They both looked at me warily and began to whisper.

I didn't pay attention. That, I was used to. Plenty of people saw me nowadays and whispered about my criminal past. But technically, I was a free man. Well, almost.

But my reputation still shadowed me. My crimes were equal to those of a murderer. Crimes I was still atoning for, no matter what Erza said. I will always keep atoning for my past wrongdoings.

Once I had finished my coffee, I pushed the mug away, placed my money on the counter, and stood.

"Anything else ?" The barmaid asked, leaning across the bar and exposing much of her chest. She winked. I sighed in exasperation.

"Listen, Aoi, it isn't smart to lower yourself like this, being as reckless as you are with the opposite sex. I'm sorry, but I don't like it, other men do not like it when you wear skimpy clothing and throw yourself at male. Please, act more mature. I'm sure you'll find someone." Leave me alone, I prayed.

Her eyes widened at my lashing, and I quickly backed away mortified. Dear god, I practically called her a slut! I thought, immediately feeling guilty, but leaving without an apology nonetheless.

I walked quickly down the streets of Magnolia, pulling my hood up so no one would see me. My appointment was at 8 in the morning, and it was 7:30 now. As soon as this was over, I think I knew what my plan would be. A certain guild.

About fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the gates of Mercurius, Crocus's magnificent flower castle.

The guard at the gate stopped me. "Name?" He drawled, looking me up and down. I kept my face firmly tucked into my hood. "I have a meeting with the king. Call me Stranger, but nothing else."

The guard laughed, as if I was making a joke. "I'm sorry sir," he said in between laughs. "But if you want a meeting with the king, you need to show me your face and speak your name."

I sighed. Here we go, I thought, before flipping my hood back, exposing my blue hair and my famous red tattoo.

"Siegrain-no! Jellal Fernandes!" He yelped, drawing his sword. "How dare-"

"At ease!" A voice yelled, and I the guard and I both turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Captain Arcadios.

He strode over to both me and the guard, the latter of us two saluting. Arcadios nodded to him and looked at me. I stared back at him evenly.

Arcadios clapped me on the shoulder and smiled. "You came right on time, Mr. Fernandes. The king is waiting for you." He turned to the guard. "Continue your duty, soldier. This man is with me." The guard nodded and sheathed his sword.

Arcadios ushered me through the gate and into the castle, taking me up several flights. I put my hood up so my face would be covered, not wanting to be in the spotlight anymore than necessary.

Arcadios walked me up to to a large door. He knocked. Seconds later, a "Come in" could be heard. Arcadios nodded at me before opening the door, beckoning me to enter.

"Captain Arcadios and Jellal Fernandes, your highness," Arcadios said, once the two of us had entered. It was the throne room, complete with diamond chandeliers and plush, red rugs. The two of us walked up to the king's throne, where Toma E. Fiore sat, looking at me with interest. I bowed.

The king nodded to Arcadios. "Thank you Captain. And can you do me another favor? While you were fetching Mr. Fernandes over here, Hisui upped and left again, no doubt up to her usual antics. Can you find her for me, and see what she's doing?"

Arcadios laughed. "It'll be a pleasure, my lord. I'll find her." He bowed, nodded to me, and exited the hall. The doors slammed shut.

"Such a wonderful man. Always doing everything without complaint. What honor."

Honor. Such a word would never describe me, I thought. I have no honor. All I have is…nothing.

Toma looked down at me, still kneeling. "Rise, former Wizard Saint. There is no need to lower yourself in front of me. Either way, I am still shorter than you."

I chuckled at his bluntness, and stood. "Thank you sir," I said.

The king studied me. "You are such a brave man," he said suddenly, catching me off guard. "I heard about your courage and your strength in the battle against Hell's Fire and The Greater Demon Tartaros. The Magic Council pardoned you for your actions, didn't they?"

I had almost forgotten about that fight. Word of our sucess and what had happened spread throughout the country. Fairy Tail's popularity increased, and so did- in Natsu's case- their ego. Once again, Fairy Tail kept their reputation as the most popular and most powerful guild in Fiore, winning first for the 3rd consecutive year in a row for the Grand Magic Games.

"What have you come to talk to me about, my boy?" The kings voice woke me out of my daydreams, pulling me back out of the past.

I blinked, shook my head, and cleared my thought. "Sir," I began. "I am worried that Zeref had something to do with Tartaros's revival. Dark guilds normally do not try and resurrect a greater demon without some higher influence. And since we haven't heard any news of Zeref since the Demon Gates' attack on Fairy Tail, I think it's safe to assume that he has begun to move once more."

The king stroked his chin, deeply affected by my words. I stood, unflinching in front of him. I had done some research in my years away from Fairy Tail, and what I had found was disturbing. The many dark guilds that I had uncovered all had information on the ritual of Tartaros. My eavesdropping uncovered their many whisperings of Zeref, speaking of his inevitable return. And with his return, he would easily summon Tartaros, Belial, and Satan to the world.

The king looked down at me. "And what would you have me do, Wizard Saint Jellal? " He asked.

I shook my head. "Your highnese, I am not a Wizard Saint. In everyone's eyes, including myself, I am still a lowly criminal."

The king shook his head firmly. "Jellal Fernandes, you underestimate yourself. I have heard of your many feats. Yes, in the past, you have committed many wrongdoings, and hurt the ones you loved most." I flinched, thinking of Erza and Simon in the Tower of Heaven.

"But," Toma continued, "you have continually shown your regrets and your will to redeem yourself. You rescued many girls from Hell's Fire, and helped defeat the most powerful demon this world will ever know. Time and time again you have shown that you are worthy of redemption. And so, with my power, I grant you a full pardoning and reinstate you to your former title, Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes."

My eyes widened, and I stared up at him in shock. "S-sir!" I gasped. "I can't-"

He raised his hand. "I will not have you protesting. Now tell me, what would you have me do about Zeref?"

I blinked, still shocked at his previous declaration. "From now on," I said, shaking my head and returning to the more pressing matter at hand. "I suggest you warn every guild in the Alliance to watch out for any returning signs of Zeref. If he does return, I want everyone to be ready to strike out and take him down once and for all. My goal, as the leader of Crime Sorcière, was to eradicate every trace of darkness in this world. With Zeref threatening that peace, we risk having Tartaros, and the other Greater Demons appearing and wreaking havoc on the world."

The king nodded. "Very well Jellal Fernandes. I will do as you requested. Now, I believe, you have someone you need to return to." He finished, winking. My face reddened, and I coughed.

"Umm…." I choked out, not quite sure what to say. Well shit, I thought. Does everybody know about me and Erza?

Toma waved his hand, dismissing me. "Go now, Jellal. Go back into the world as a free man."

I nodded, smiling . "Arigato, King of Fiore."

_**Lucy's POV**_

I stared at Erza, who was sitting dejectedly at the bark, picking half heartedly at a piece of cake. This behavior had become her normal routine for the past 2 years, ever since Jellal's departure. She had shown us the letter he had written her, tears streaming down her face. As soon as she handed it to us, she collapsed to the ground, Laxus grabbing her before she turned into a puddle on the ground. I watched, pain lacing through my own heart, clutching onto Laxus's broad shoulders. We all lowered our heads.

Ever since that day, she collapsed in on herself, solemn and depressed. I've never seen anyone so heartbroken.

And yet, she still continued to lead us through these past 2 years, after all the stress, pain, anguish and sorrow, she stayed composed. However, we could all see how much she was suffering on the inside. Now matter how strong she said she was, we could see her pain. She had a good cover, leading us through these tough times, but it wasn't enough.

The doors opened, and she swung her head around, her eyes glued to the door. It was Natsu, with his loyal blue Exceed by his side. Erza sighed and returned her gaze back to the bar.

I sighed. That was the daily routine. Every time someone entered the guild, she'd look towards the door, hoping he'd return, like he promised.

But he didn't.

Natsu made his way over to me, a happy grin on his face. He plopped down. "Yo! What's up, Luce?"

I shook my head, leaning into Natsu's broad chest. "I'm worried about Erza. She's been down for 2 years. I'm not sure what else we can do for her."

Natsu shook his head, his usually hard eyes softening as he looked at the Scarlet haired mage, who had just gotten up.

"At this point, I think it's best to let her figure things out." Natsu said, his voice sad. But before I could reply, however, Erza walked over, a smile on her face. It didn't reach her sad eyes.

"Hey you two," she mumbled. "I'm going to head home, I don't feel like going out on a mission today."

I nodded. "Sure thing Erza. Go home. We can go out on a mission sometime later this week. My rent's not due for another 2 weeks anyhow."

Erza chuckled. "Alright then. Later in the week. Tell Gray. I'd tell him myself, but he's a bit, preoccupied," she said, gesturing towards the bar. Gray and Juvia were sitting at the bar, hands and feet entwined.

Natsu grinned. "Alright Erza, catch you later."

She smiled sadly before walking out.

I turned back to Natsu once the doors closed behind her. "Natsu-" I began, but he put his hand up to my mouth. "Leave her be," he said gently. It surprised me, Natsu wasn't exactly what one would call tranquil.

"Come on," he said, getting up and reaching out a hand. "Let's you and me do something."

My face went red. "You…and m-me?" I stuttered. "Like, on a date?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Just then it hit me, how amazing Natsu was. Sure, he could be coarse and immature at times, but overall, he was a sweet guy who put the welfare of his loved ones first. Just then I realized how perfect Natsu was for me.

I raised my hand and placed it in his warm palm. "Ok."

_**Erza's POV**_

I started the trek home again, feeling the same weight tugging at my heart. I'd been waiting for so long, I was starting to believe that he was not coming back.

A few tears plopped onto my armor, and I brushed them away. Crying will do me no good, I thought to myself. Still, the tears kept coming.

I reached into my pocket and felt the folded piece of paper. Jellal's letter to me. It was all that I had left of him, every emotion, his love, it was all in this small sheet of paper.

I loved him. I loved his smile, his eyes, his warm body pressed against mine. His lips, when they kissed me, and his warm hands, holding onto mine.

I sighed, walking down the road. I had done my duty, being Fairy Tail's leader for the past two year, helping Makarov in anyway I could. But I couldn't ignore my pain. I knew the others could see it too.

Suddenly, I walked into something. In my unstable state, I had let my mind wander enough to let me walk into some poor young man.

A young man wearing a blue cloak, his hood up.

A young man with blue hair.

I could see the tattoo around his right eye.

Red.

I blinked, taking in his appearance. It wasn't. ..it couldn't….was it?

Jellal smiled tentatively at me. In his right hand, he held a red rose. "Erza Scarlet." He breathed, his eyes filling with wonder.

I gaped, my mind blank. Was it…could it be…?

"J-Jellal. ..?" I whispered. Or did I even whisper it? I was so in shock I didn't know if I could speak.

He smiled and stepped forward, holding his free hand out to me. I took it cautiously, feeling his familiar palm touch my skin. I shuddered, remembering the way he used to touch me, light and graceful.

"Jellal," I breathed, a smile stretching across my face. Without a warning I tackled him. He was so startled at my sudden move that he lost balance and we crashed down onto the streets.

"Erza. ..Erza…Erza…I missed you," he murmured, not caring that we were laying in the middle of the road. I looked down at him, hardly daring to blink, for fear that if I closed my eyes, he'd disappear like this was a dream.

"Is that you, Jellal?" I whispered, new tears pooling in my eyes. He smiled, and raised a hand, touching my cheek lightly. "I told you I'd come back." He murmured.

That did it for me. With desperation, I slammed my lips into his, grabbing his cloak and pressing myself to him. His arms reached around and held my lower back, ever so gently.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, for all the time we spent apart. I closed my eyes in rapture. Never before had I ever been so happy. It was euphoria.

His tongue flicked against my lips, and I opened my mouth to him. He swept in and I moaned in pleasure. His taste, I missed his taste.

Finally, we broke apart, our chests heaving. "Don't ever leave me again," I warned him, glaring down into his warm eyes. He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

I got up and offered my hand to him. He took it and kneeled upwards, but didn't get to his feet.

"Erza…. Erza Scarlet. Was there ever a more beautiful name?" He began, almost talking to himself. "Just hearing your name makes my heart dance. Isn't that funny? A heart dancing." He laughed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me with a look. "It took me two years to do this, please, let me finish." He said, with pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I've made some terrible choices in my life, Erza. Choices that will leave me scarred forever, no matter how much I repent. But you, you taught me how to live again. Somehow, you managed to find life in this empty shell."

"For the longest time, I wasn't true to myself. I didn't let my true feelings shine out. I wasn't free, I was bound by my own thoughtless decisions. "

"But now I am free. Free to tell you everything, with no limits. The Magic Council has pardoned me, Erza. I am free." He smiled. I gasped, putting one hand to my kouth. Tears streamed down my face.

"I didn't think it was possible to love someone this strongly, but being with you, I believe it. You're intoxicating, Erza, every part of you. I could not go through life without you. I will love you until Hell freezes over, when the earth and sky meet, and when this world ceases to exist. I love you, Erza Scarlet. I will love you until my death, and if there is life after that, I will love you then."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver ring, with a small, gorgeous diamond set in the middle. It was surrounded by two red rubies.

I gasped, unable to believe my eyes. My heart was filling with joy, love, and happiness for the man in front of me, the man who sacrificed his everything for me. The man I loved.

Jellal held the ring up. "Erza Scarlet. There is no life for me without you. My love for you span even time itself. Erza, I have waited too long to ask you this question, but I ask you now. Will you marry me?"

I nodded, afraid to speak, for if I did, I'd probably start bawling. I watched, with bated breath, as he took my left hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger. It sat there, sparkling in the midday sun.

Jellal stood. I looked up into his face, the face that I could stare at forever and never tire of it.

"I love you, Jellal."

He smiled warmly and bent down, his lips touching mine in the sweetest, most tender kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his neck, just as his wrapped around me, crushing me to his chest.

For the first time in my life, I truly understood what true love was.

* * *

**A/N: what, what did you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**Thank you for every one who reviewed, favored, and followed. It's amazing, thank you so much!**

**I'm actually really sad that this story is now over. I had so much fun while writing it. But someone asked for a sequel. Idk, I'm thinking about it.**

**Someone also said that Jellal's letter in the last chapter reminded them of the letter scene in Fang, a Max Ride book- which is one of my absolute favs, btw- and it's true. I got the idea from that book, however I tried to make it my own.**

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked my story.**

**Until next time! HAPPY WRITING!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


End file.
